


I want you to be the father.

by SherlockWho13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Voldemort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: Harry was raped three weeks before the battle at the ministry, he runs away to a hotel and wrote to the Dark Lord not wanting to be apart of the war any longer. He got some unexpected help.





	1. Stay here?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, this is just a fictional work because I was doing nothing at the time.

     A battered and bruised Harry Potter sit’s on a giant bed, The teen is surrounded by books, and a few pieces of parchment, along with a quill and ink well. He runs one have through his wild hair, and the other rubbing against his stomach, his visibly pregnant stomach. It’s nearing the first of september, and he only started showing around the beginning of July, no Order members were watching his house, so in the night he slipped away, taking all of his belongings, he wouldn’t return to that horrid house, especially when he was pregnant. He smiled sadly remembering how his little one came to be. It was three weeks before the fight at the Ministry, he was by himself when he was attacked from behind and dragged into a unused classroom… He was raped and the assailant just laughed at him and said he deserved it for sprouting the Dark Lord was back, and that if he continued it would happen again because that is all a slut and whore is worth… It wasn’t until June when he suspected that he was pregnant… At first he really wanted to get rid of the child, but it was a part of him, he wanted this baby more than anything. Even if it was a bastards child. He paid the Dursleys to not touch him, and to ignore him. He went to a Healer at St. Mundgo’s who confirmed his fears, he left on July first after cleaning up his room and packing. The healer confirmed that he didn’t have to tell the Sire that he was a father, due to it being a rape, and if he knew the person he could press charges, and take the house for himself and the unborn child inside of him. Harry shook his head, and asked not to have a paternity test done, he didn’t want to know who raped him. He’s been in an upscale hotel off of Diagon alley since that night, the Goblins were teaching him about his Lordships, as in plural, he was now Lord Potter, Black, along with Emrys, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Mckinnon, O’ Breen, and Peverell. He was one of the richest wizards on the planet. He had written to the Dark Lord of all people telling the older man that he was done with the war, and no longer wanted any part of it. That was less than a day ago and the teen was worried about it. Just as he was thinking over the letter an unknown house elf pops into his room bowing. 

     “Lord Potter, my master is requesting to speak with you.”

     “And who is your master?” Harry asked worriedly. Looking over and checking the House elf’s uniform, it didn’t have any identifying marks of ownership.

     “My master is Lord Slytherin, Lord Potter.”

     “I will only come on the condition that he will not hurt me or my unborn child.”

     “He has already promised sir.”

     Harry sighed and grabbed the house elf’s hand letting him be apparated into the Dark Lord’s private home. The man was in a sitting room, the fire going and reading out of a thick tome. The shocker for Harry was that the Dark Lord looked like his younger self, dark brown hair, a nose that was upturned slightly at the end, thin lips, and when the man looked up and caught his eye, the elder's eyes were crimson.

     “Thank you Kinder. You’re dismissed.”

     The elf bowed and popped out again, leaving Harry alone with the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was appraising him, however when the elder saw his stomach, pregnant stomach, the man's eyes widened.

     “Yes, this is the reason I wrote to you, why I want out of this damned war.”

     “And you’re lover is fine with this? Is he on the lights side Mr. Potter?”

     “I wouldn’t know, I was raped three weeks before our last battle. I only found out I was pregnant a month ago. I was horrified, but even though this baby is that sick bastards, it’s also mine, I… I can’t let my baby die, because of the sin of it’s horrid father.”

     The Dark Lord’s eyes flash in anger, he growled, but took a deep breath and motioned for the teen to sit down across from him. “Do you know who raped you? That is not even something I would allow my Death Eaters to do, I abhor rape, no one should ever. Ever know what that is like.”

     “The bastard snuck up behind me and I only know what he told me as he finished, he told me that it’s what I deserved, and that a whore and slut should get if I lie.” Harry shuddered, he opens his eyes as a warmth comes over his shoulder. The Dark Lord summoned a blanket and laid it over him. Harry smiled weakly at him.

     “I take it you didn’t have the test done to see who was the father?” Harry shook his head. “How would you feel about staying here, with me? I promise not to hurt you or your child, none of my death eaters or elite will harm you. A few live with me, as you know they can’t really leave being fugitives and all.”

     “What do you want in exchange? Something like this doesn't come without a price.”

     “I don’t want anything little one. I finally corrected my insanity problem, making to many of one dark item is not a good idea, I am finally healed. I am not sorry for killing your parents, they were against what we were trying to accomplish, the equality for all magical beings. But I had no intention of harming you that night.”

     Harry looks down at his hands, thinking it over, if he went to Dumbledore, the old bastard would make him abort his child, and going to the Weasleys or Granger would have the same result, he wasn’t sure about Tonks, and Remus, but they were also to close to Dumbledore for his like. While Tom has tried to kill him, multiple times, at least he was upfront with his intentions. But still, he wanted a vow. “If I stay here, I want a vow, I do not want my child at risk here, from you or anyone else Lord Voldemort.”

     “Harry you have more than earned the right to call me Tom.”

     “I know you don’t like your name. Marvolo.”

     Marvolo’s eyes widen slightly, but he gives a soft smile to the teen. “As for the Vow. I Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin vow to never harm Harry James Potter or his children as long as I live, I vow to protect him and his children as long as I am able, so mote it be.” Marvolo flashes white as the vow settles.

     “I Hadrian James Potter do vow to never harm Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin or any children he might have I promise to protect him and his children as long as I am able, so mote it be.” Harry flashes the same white as his own vow settles.

     “Thank you Harry. Now do you want me to show you to your rooms?” Marvolo asks, standing up and extending his hand for Harry to take.

     Harry accepts the hand and lets Marvolo pull him up. “I would like that Marvolo. Are we going to bump into anyone as we walk?”

     “Possibly Bella, Severus, or Barty. They frequent the manner.” Marvolo tells him, as the elder leads him through the manner.

     “Wait, I thought Barty got the kiss! He was our best defence teacher, even if he was a fraud!”

     Marvolo laughs, it’s deep and rich, and it makes Harry blush a deep red. “You really didn’t think I would let one of my elite get the kiss did you! No, he is safe, and has been recovering along with most of the others from their time in Azkaban.”

     “I didn’t know, it was right after you came back… Do you happen to have that little rat anywhere by any chance? I own him a crucio.” Harry mutters darkly.

     “Wormtail? I can summon him if you want, but why would you want to torture him?” Marvolo inquires. He nods to Severus and Rodolphus who are talking to each other down at one end of the hall, Harry didn’t notice them, but the other men did. Severus eyes widened at seeing the teen’s pregnant stomach, but they both cast the disillusion spell, and followed their lord and Harry.

     “That rat owes me a life debt. And I really want to torture someone right now, but that could just be my hormones talking.” Harry sighed. “They’ve been really bad because the other father isn’t here to help stabilize the baby. All the books say that the child needs both parents, or a surrogate to leach magic off of so they grow…”

     “Harry can I have your permission to find and torture, possibly kill your rapist? Then we can find you another male to help stabilize your child.”

     Harry sighed and looked up at Marvolo through his lashes. “You can find him, torture him and kill him. But I want to view the memory, and I want to find another father for my child, I want it to know the love of both parents, not how I grew up, people hating me because I was different, my relatives hated me from the moment they had to take me in. I don’t want that for my child, in case something happens to me I want my baby to be in a loving home.”

     Marvolo nods. Finally they get to Harrys rooms, which were the queen’s in the manner, they were right across Marvolo’s rooms. “These are your rooms Harry, I have already had the house elves bring your things from the hotel, and I have sent for a few trailers to come so you can get new clothes, they will be here in the morning, it’s late enough, we spent a long time talking, why don’t you rest. If you need anything call Misty, she will be your personal house elf, and if you need me just ask.” Marvolo leans over and kissed Harry’s forehead, right over the scar. “Until later little one.”

     And like that Marvolo is gone, Harry enters the room and sighs, the colors are dark greens and blacks. The sitting room has a two couches to lounge on and two huge chairs, there’s a huge bookshelf filled with various books, the fireplace is lit and lights up the entire room making it homely. There’s a desk off to one side of the room, two bookshelves on either side, filled with even more books, and some various items. Harry enters through one of the other doors, this one leads to an empty room, it’s walls white, and the floor done in a cream colored carpet, obviously meant to be either the nursery or an extra room, the other door leads to the bedroom, the queen sized bed looks soft and inviting, the silk sheets are a black, and the comforter a deep emerald green. Harry smiles and takes off his shoes, he slides into bed and falls asleep quickly, to tired to think about what Marvolo did before he departed. 

     In another part of the manner, Severus, Rodolphus, and Marvolo are talking. Well Severus is shouting about Potter.

     “He is a liar and a spoiled brat! His relatives adored him! He turned out just like his father! It’s his own fault for sleeping around!” Before he could continue Marvolo slapped Severus across the face.

     “Be careful how you speak to your new Queen Severus. I know that Harry was raped. He has nightmares about it, and his relatives, ever since I tried to possess him at the Ministry I have been more in tune with his mind. Right now he’s asleep, for once it is peaceful. Every night he has at least one nightmare, usually about an uncle Vernon, who I will be taking along side his rapist. Neither deserve to live after what they’ve done to my Queen. Harry will be my consort, your lord. Do best to be nicer to him Severus, or you won’t be around for long. Now out of my sight, and brew me the potion.”

     Severus bows and hurries out of the room, leaving Rodo alone with the Dark Lord. “My Lord, you know I have no objection to you marrying Harry. After hearing him talk, I know he is Dark, and he would make a good consort and queen. I will try to get Sev to listen, and you know Bella adores Harry, because of how many times he’s escaped your clutches.” Rodo chuckles. 

     “Let Bella know her favorite is here, but she is to not near him unless he allows it. I don’t know how he will be in the morning.”

     Rodo bows and leaves his Lord alone. Marvolo takes some time to finish up paperwork he had left alone, until he feels terror across the bond with Harry, he know’s his little one is still asleep, he rushes to Harry’s rooms. The teen is thrashing in bed, caught in a nightmare. Marvolo pulls the teen into a hug and starts to murmur into his ear, he washes his magic over Harry’s form to calm the teen down more, when Harry’s own magic comes to the surface and starts to tease the Dark Lord. Harry’s magic like lightning, deadly and bright, where’s the Dark Lords is deadly, and overwhelming like a flame. The teen’s eyes flutter open and he takes in the Dark Lord holding him.

     “Are you okay Harry? You had a nightmare?” Marvolo tells him, but he doesn’t let go of the teen, wishing to keep the younger man in his arms.

     Harry curls into Marvolo’s hold a little more. “I’m okay, thank you for waking me.” He yawns and looks up at Marvolo, who has a soft look on his face, Harry tilts his head, and furrows his brow questing the Dark Lord.

     “You don’t know how adorable you looked yawning like that, curled up in my arms. But you're still recovering, so go back to sleep Harry, I will be here when you wake.”

     Harry blushes but nods… “Ca… Can you sleep with me tonight?”

     Marvolo smiles at Harry. “Of course little one.”

     Harry smiles at Marvolo and falls back to sleep quickly, Marvolo shifts so he’s in a more comfortable position, Harry still curled up in his arms. He stays awake just watching Harry until he to falls asleep, both men curled around one another, one of Marvolo’s hands are on top of one of Harry’s whoes is cupped around his stomach. They both have a small smile on their faces.


	2. Meeting the minions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets some of the Death Eaters, and Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry meets Bella and Barty, they have some fun.

     In the morning Marvolo wakes up first, and smiles down at Harry, the teen looking peaceful in his sleep, like he has no worries. Marvolo turns as he hears a hiss come from his left, he turns to see Nagini come closer.

_      ~Massster, isss this your mate?~ _

_      ~Yess, Nagini, Harry will one day be my mate, you will protect him and our unborn child.~ _

_      ~I will protect your mate and hatchling.~ _

_      ~Why are you both talking so loudly?~  _ Harry hisses, and yawns waking up.

     “I didn’t know you could speak in parseltongue?” Tom murmurs, bringing up the blanket a little more when Harry shivers.

     “I’ve always be able to speak it, no one liked that I could because of it being a dark ability, but stuff them, I like snakes and it’s amazing to speak to an animal! I hope my child gets the ability.” Harry rubs his hand over the bump.

     “They might, you never know. Now do you need to freshen up? Or do you want to eat?”

     “I want to eat, i’ve found myself finally eating what someone my age should be eating after my life with my relatives, if my child is making me eat more, then I need the food.” Harry shrugs.

     “Wonderful, I am going to call a healer to make sure you and the child are doing fine. Now we are going to be eating in the dining room, and my Death Eaters are going to be there…” 

     “Just as long as they do not harm me or the baby I will be fine Marvolo.” Harry smiles softly at him.  Marvolo gets out of the bed and holds out his hand for Harry to take, the teen does and Marvolo looks over their attire. 

     “We can’t go looking like this, I will transfigure our clothes, one second Im I dashur.” Marvolo transfigures their clothes into silk shirts, black dress pants, and  he summons two cloaks, with that done Marvolo once again extends his arm for Harry to take, and he leads them to the dining room. He points out different rooms along the way, his room, the library, the extra bathrooms, and the Death Eaters rooms. He also points out the kitchen knowing that Harry might end up baking or cooking if the mood takes him. They enter the dining room and the chatter falls. Everyone at the table knew that Harry was in the manner, but they didn’t know that Marvolo took the boy as his, well everyone except Severus and Rodo.

     “Continue eating everyone. Harry you probably know everyone here from either stories or one of our encounters, everyone Harry, he is not to be touched, you will protect him and his child.” 

     “Yes my Lord.” Was murdered by everyone present. Everyone at the table were Bella, Rodo, Rasbatan, Severus, Barty, and Theodore Nott Sr.” Harry nods to everyone and allows Marvolo to pull out his chair and push it back in when he sits. He smiles when the Dark Lord starts fussing over what he should eat for breakfast and if he’s having any cravings. He also tells the others that Harry knows that Dumbledore is the one to kill Sirius.

     “Yes i’ve had cravings, but it’s not as bad as they were in the first few months, the healer said it was normal for, as long as it’s a food or… one other craving…” Harry blushes bright red but continues speaking. “He said to go with it as it is just my body telling me what I need, but I’m good now, I just want some eggs, and toast.”

     “You need meat as well Potter! It’s good to have protein!” Bella tells him from across the table.

     “Thank you Bella, you all can call me Harry, I will be staying here until… Well for a while I assume.” 

     “Yes, until we deal with Dumbledore and his Order. And possibly some of your friends. You will need to write to some of them and tell them what’s happening.” Marvolo tells the teen.

     Harry sighs and picks at the food on his plate, he eats a few bites before speaking. “I know Luna and the Twins are going to be fine with this arrangement, and they will want to help get back at the monster who raped me… They would probably love working for you come to think of it. Luna is always getting bullied and the Twins are made fun of by their family because of their dream of making a joke shop, they’ve made every item that they’re going to sell. Some of them are not to be sold and are only for family or friends, like the instant darkness powder, and the invisibility items. Some are a lot more dangerous.” 

     “I would like to meet your twins. They might prove useful, if they can keep a secret.” Marvolo tells Harry, all the others are listening in.

     “Oh they can. They haven’t told anyone about a few of my adventures into the forest, or Gringotts for that matter. I know more than what Dumbledore wants me to know. I should pass my OWL’s and NEWT’s with flying colors, as I took both when all the fifth years were taking their OWL’s.”

     “I heard Granger saying that you took longer than everyone else, she was saying that you were an idiot who didn’t even know the common spells for Charms. That makes more sense that you took both the OWL’s and NEWT’s at once. She was also saying that Longbottom was faster than you.”

     “I took both tests at the same time, I asked if I could because I wanted to graduate early after being raped. I already knew most of the spells up to seventh year. I’ve been using the Room of Requirement for more than just the DA. I should be up to NEWT level in all my courses, and Neville will pass all of his OWL’s with flying colors, he studied with me, he took his NEWT in DADA, Charms, and Herbology. He won’t have to listen to Grangers incessant whining about studying or doing homework. I mean, ya sure we aren’t Ravenclaw but we do get our work done on time, and know the spells. I know a lot more than Granger in Ancient Runes, DADA, and Transfiguration, I already have my animagus transformation down…

     “What is your form?” Barty asks looking interested.

     “I’m a black cat with green eyes, and white tips.” 

     Severus snorts. “Well you are like a cat.”

     Harry huffs at him but finished eating breakfast. “Bella… Can you teach me some curses?” Harry asks sweetly, making all the males shiver when Bella gets a feral look.

     “Of course my sweet nephew! Do you plan on torturing the one who forced his horrid self on you?” Bella simpers.

     “No… But I do plan on getting back at a few Weasels, traitors, and a mudblood.” He flashes her a grin.

     “Be careful, but you can use the dueling room to show him Bella, and I believe I have a few muggle’s in the dungeons that you can use. But the tailor for Harry’s new wardrobe will arrive at eleven and I want him there on time Bella”

     “Thank you my Lord! Come on Harry, let’s make some people bleed! I want to hear your ideas about getting back at the traitors!” Bella crackles. Harry follows after her with a fond smile.

     “Does anyone know how they know each other?” Marvolo asks the group in front of him.

     “Apparently after Dumbledore sent Siri through the veil, making it look like Bella did it, 

     Harry cast a Crucio on her, and it was strong, almost as strong as yours.” Rodo tells their Lord.

     “That would make her like him, along with Harry always escaping my clutches… But this time he won’t get away. He will be my queen.”

     Rasbatan, Theodore’s, and Barty’s eyes grow wide at that reveal, no one tries to talk the Dark Lord out of it, knowing that they would get tortured before he kills them out of spite of talking back.

     “My Lord, could I teach Harry as well, the boy was marvelous at Defence, and if he has an animagus form he shows promise in Transfiguration.”

     “You may if he accepts, I do plan on bringing his twins here though, I want everyone to be on their behavior, their inventions could prove to be useful.”

     “Yes my Lord.”

     Marvolo rises and bids goodbye to the group, planning on finding Bella and Harry, when he gets to the practice room he told them to go to, he sees Harry cast a very dark spell that he did not know, from the pained cries of the muggle it was very effective. Bella is the first to notice him come in and bows to him. “My Lord, Harry is a dear to teach, some of the spells he has made are gruesome!” 

     “Is this spell one of yours?” 

     “Yes, It causes every one of your organs to fail slowly and painfully, the last one to go is the brain, and I have not made a counter. It usually takes ten minutes for it to end, and by that time well…” Harry nods to the muggle withering on the floor in pain, blood seeping out of his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.

     “Well done my little snake. When do you want to see your twins? And miss Lovegood?”

     “I would like to see them soon, I know Luna will make it, but the twins… Well I don’t know if they’re living with their parents still, it would make it easier if they weren't.”

     “I will ask around, I will get them here by the week's end.”

     “Thank you Marvolo.” Harry leans up and kisses his cheek, ignoring Bella’s giggle and Marvolo’s shocked eyes.

     “I’ll leave you to practice… Will you accompany me to dinner tonight?” Marvolo asked slowly.

     “I would love to accompany you.”

     “Then I bid you until later.” Marvolo brings one of Harry’s hands up and kisses his knuckles, he sweeps from the room leaving a shocked teen, and a laughing Bella.

     “Bella… Can you help me.” Harry timidly asks the older witch.

     “Yes my lovely nephew.” Bella giggled tugging him to the chair on the other end of the room.

      “I need an outfit to wear to dinner… One to make Marvolo notice me.”

     “Oh trust me, he notices you plenty dear. I know my lord is already enthralled with you, both of your magic comes out to play when you're in the same room. It is a thrill to see.” Bella runs a hand over his cheek before speaking again. “I haven’t seen my Lord this content, or dare I say happy since years before his fall.”

     Harry winces and places a hand on his bump. “I just want to know if he wants me for me, and not because I came to him in need… Everyone uses me… I don’t want Marvolo to be the same.”

     “My Lord would never do that Harry. And you know Cissa and I would kill him, even if he is our Lord if he hurt you!” A bell sounded and Bella jumped up. “Come along Harry, your Tailor is here, time to get you out of those muggle rags!” Bella skipped down the hallway to the sitting room where guests are made to wait. A tall man with light brown hair and blue robes was waiting setting up a mannequin and opening various trunks full of cloth.

     “AH! Gemi you're here! I was wondering who was going to be Harry’s tailor!”

     “Hello Bella, good to see you again, and yes, I am here to make Harry’s new wardrobe, the Dark Lord requested a full wardrobe, with plenty of maternity clothes and then to make some baby clothes for the little one.”

     “Oh! You didn’t have to do that!”

     “It’s my pleasure Lord Potter, now if you could strip down to your underwear for me, I need to measure you, then you can look through the cloth I have, pick whatever colors and fabrics, the Dark lord told me it was your first gift.”

     Harry blushes but does as the man says, after taking down all of Harry’s measurements He gets off the podium and goes through various fabrics with Bella and Gemi, he picks out a few silk pieces, cotton, dragonhide, and leather, he also has a few pieces of lambswool and satin. Most of the pants are in either leather or dragonhide, a few are in cotton. Most of the shirts and cloaks are done in the other fabrics, while he also has a few cloaks done in dragonhide. His shoes are mostly dragonhide boots, however he does pick out a few dress shoes. Once the man dreams everything done Bella and Harry go to the dining room for lunch, Harry once again sits by the Dark Lord and chats with Barty and Rodo who are at the table as well. 

     “Harry, would you like to learn some more in transfiguration? We could experiment together, I know you would be good as you already have your transformation down.”

     “That would be cool, I haven’t been playing around with my magic much since I found out I was pregnant, I miss making spells.”

     Barty smiles at him and they continue talking, the Dark Lord, Bella, and Rodo sometimes answering a question as well. The Dark Lord let his arm rest against the back of Harry’s chair, his right hand sometimes playing with a strand of hair, other times his thumb rubbing agaist the teens neck. Both the Dark Lord and Harry smiling through lunch, and everyone else happy for their Lord and new Queen. Even if the teen didn’t know his position yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone who so far commented wants the jack arse Smith, so that's what your going to get, once I write it. Mind you guys, I have another fic about Blaise and Harry, also a manipulative Dumbledore fic, that is my main fic right now, so I update that one usually once a week, sometimes more. This one is not a priority but I will try to keep updating it.


	3. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Marvolo go on their first date.

     After lunch the group parted ways once more, Barty stealing Harry away to talk about transfiguration, Bella went along with Marvolo to talk about the dinner he was taking Harry on.

     “My Lord, you know I would do anything for you, besides hurt my family, and Harry is my family…”

     The Dark Lord winces at Bella’s tone, even when insane, he did not want to cross the Lestrange witch. She was a Black at birth after all. “Bella, even though I am your lord. I promise you, I will never hurt Harry again, as long as I can help it.”

     “Will he be your equal, can you share the throne my lord?”

     “For Harry I will. Now what did you want to talk to me about, besides threaten me?” Marvolo sighs, he sits down at his desk and fiddles with a quill as Bella takes the seat opposite him.

     “I wanted to know where you’re bringing my lovely nephew on your first date! I need to make sure he is appropriately attired tonight before you go.” Bella said jumping up and down, clapping her hands in excitement.

     “I was planning on taking him to Germany to a little restaurant that has gotten good reviews lately, it’s a wizarding one in one of the back alleys so we won’t be noticed by passersby, and I’ve already booked out the place so were not bothered.

     “So nice robes, not to flashy as he isn’t trying to impress others to show he’s yours, but still nice, thank you my Lord! I know exactly what to dress him up in!”

     “Go play dress up, but don’t scare my queen to badly, I do want him sane! He doesn't have that much Black blood in him!” Marvolo calls after her as she leaves the room. 

_      ~Crazy witch masster.~ _

_      ~Sssshe issss, but ssshe is to good to lossse.~ _

_      ~Where isss your mate?~ _

_      ~Learning with Barty, Bella just went to get Harry ssso ssshe can dresss him up for our date tonight.~ _

_      ~Date?~ _

_      ~I’m trying to woo Harry, so he will sssee he isss my mate.~ _

_      ~Woo him well massster.~  _ Nagini hisses before leaving the room to hunt. Marvolo chuckles at his snake. The animal is a mother hen sometimes. Marvolo is finishing up paperwork when he notices that it’s almost five thirty, he wanted to leave at seven for the restaurant, and go through the German shopping district so Harry can look around. He stretched in his chair and was about to get up when there was a knock on the door. 

     “Come in.” Marvolo called out. Barty entered quietly and shut the door. 

     “My Lord.” Barty bows.

     “Barty, you know you don’t have to call me that here.” Marvolo sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

     Barty smirks. “But Marvolo, that’s why I do it. You should know that Bella kidnapped Harry from me.” Barty pouts, but then grins at the older man. “She said you were taking him out on your first date.”

     “Yes I am. Is there something I should know?” 

     “I know Harry’s favorite flower, if you would like to know, to surprise him for your date tonight. My Lord.” Marvolo glares at Barty, before sighing and nodding his head. “Wonderful Marvolo. Harry’s favorite flower is an Iris.”

     Marvolo blinks and smiles. “Beautiful and simple, how am I not surprised. I shall get a few others as well, Lilys and possibly a rose… maybe that’s too much…”

     “Harry would love it my Lord. He’s been excited since I stole him after lunch. He was worried about where you were both going, and he hoped that you would be happy with him on the date, he’s never really been on one before.”

     “He hasn’t! I would have thought that being who he is, women and men would be flocking to him.”

     “They would have, if he payed any attention to them, he told me he was more focused on surviving through school to do anything like thinking of dating.” Barty smiles at him. “That means he is pure, and no one has touched him… Properly I mean…”

     Marvolo glares at Barty and his hand twitches for his wand. “Leave, Wait… Ask Severus when the potion I have him making will be done. I want to find that bastard and kill him already, touching something that is not his. Harry is mine.”

     “Yes My Lord. Sorry.” Barty rushes out of the office and Marvolo is once again left alone. He looks over at the clock and yelps. It was almost six twenty, and he still needed a shower and to change. Also to get the flowers for Harry. Possibly a gift. He almost ran back to the master suite and jumped into the shower, fifteen minutes later Marvolo is dressed in a black silk shirt, black trousers that hug every inch of the man's muscled thighs, anyone looking towards the man would look down at either his arse of crotch to see more. He put on black dress shoes, and grabbed an emerald green robe, still slightly fancy, but better then dress robes. The robe had a black design that traveled along the bottom of the robe, and traveled across and up the back, then ending on the front of the robe curling over his shoulders. He glanced at himself in the mirror and nodded. Marvolo snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. “ Siv I need you to get me five blue Irises, three calla lilies, and one crystal rose, wrap them in a bundle and tie them with a green ribbon, with the mark of my house on it, and bring it back here.”

     “Yes master Slytherin.” The elf bowed and popped out. Marvolo looked at the clock and nodded he had thirty minutes until seven, and their dinner reservation was booked later that that in case Harry ran late, and knowing Bella he might. Ten minutes later Siv popped back in and handed the bouquet to Marvolo before leaving again. Marvolo looked down at the flowers and smiled thinking of Harry smiling when he saw the flowers. He decided to get up and head out to the front entrance where Harry was told to meet him for their date. It never hurt to be early, and he could read as he waited for his queen. When he got down to the entrance Severus was flooing in, he smiled at him slightly. 

     “My Lord. I have the potion done, it was fairly simple, all you need is a vile of Harry’s blood and then I will be able to tell you who the father is.” 

     “I will have it for you later Severus, I am going out with Harry tonight, if he is agreeable then I will get the blood tonight, he has already given me free reign to torture and kill that scum.” Marvolo growls. “I have one other thing I need you to do for me Severus. I have a letter for the Weasley twins, I am inviting them to come over in a few days time, when Harry settles a little more, I believe that they still go to the Order meetings.”

     “Yes, they along with the older Weasley, Bill and Charlie are not happy with how Dumbledore is treating Harry. The twins, along with miss Granger are pranking the headmaster, of course Mrs. Weasley is forcing them all to clean up the house we are in to keep them busy, but the twins are of age, and they now don’t even live at the burrow. They have a flat rented above their shop to sleep in. They were going to open before the school year starts I believe.”

     “Just let them know for me Severus. Now if you’ll leave, Harry should be arriving soon.”

     Severus bows and floos back out, and not a moment to soon as the clock strikes seven and Harry walks through the door. The teen dressed in a pair of black dragonhide trousers that hugged his arse. A silver and green shirt that hugged the top half of his body, but had room for his baby bump, which was showing slightly through the robe that was black and silver, it buttoned at the navel with an onyx gem. Harry smiled at Marvolo, a light blush over his cheeks as he looked at the man.

     “Hello.”

     “Hello Harry, I brought you something.” Marvolo removes the flowers from behind his back and gives them to Harry who is wide eyed. He gives Marvolo a blinding smile as he takes the flowers. 

     “Thank you Marvolo! Irises are my favorite!” Harry blushes, he moves slightly closer to Marvolo and leans up to kiss the man on his cheek.

     “You’re welcome Harry, now I have a reservation at a new restaurant it’s in Germany so the old man doesn’t find us, then I thought we could take a walk through the shopping alley, if you see anything you like tonight I will get it for you. It’s my treat tonight.”

     Harry ducks his head and smiles. “Thank you.  Shall we head out then?”

     Marvolo extends his arm for Harry to take and he apparates them out, they land in an alley behind a bookstore and Marvolo taps his wand against a brick, the wall disappears and he leads Harry inside. “Welcome to the German district. They don’t name their alleys like England and France.”

     “So they just tell people they're going shopping and come here?”

     “Close, my German followers say that they usually have sections in each shopping district, one, two, and so forth, and each section is inclined to an affinity or a creature. You just have to know which alley they are in. We are going to the new restaurant which is past the menagerie.”

     “Okay.”

     Marvolo leads Harry to the restaurant one hand on the small of his back, Harry unconsciously leaning into him. When they enter the restaurant they were brought to a table in the middle of the room, the room was decorated in a greek style ‘mythical’ creatures were on the walls and some that could fly were on the ceiling, they were all moving around. The ceiling also had a night sky design with a moon, that reflected the sky outside. Marvolo ordered a butterbeer for Harry, and a glass of wine for himself. “I have never been here before, but from the reviews it is good.”

     “I’m surprised on how quiet it is.”

     “I might have booked out the restaurant. I know how much you want to keep hidden from the reporters, and the Order.” Marvolo takes on of Harrys hand a flips it so his palm is up. “I want to protect you, and care for you, if that means taking on the world for you I will, if it means giving in to you because you think it’s a better idea I will listen it it. I want you at my side Harry.”

     Harry sucks in a breath, eyes wide at the elders confession. “I… I’ve never been in any relation Marvolo, I don’t know what to expect, or what to do. I am young, pregnant. All I can think of is what do I have to offer to you, you’re taking me in, me and an unborn child, that you have no responsibility to. Why? What have I done to get your attention?”

     Marvolo cuts Harry off before he can continue. “Why wouldn’t I want you. You are stunning, Brave, smart, powerful, loyal to those that earn it, humble, love your child even though it is His… And on top of that, you are beautiful, every time you walk into a room, I find myself staring and hoping that you would take notice of me.”

     “How could I not, you’re so powerful, even when you aren’t casting magic I feel your power when I am rooms away, it makes me feel safe. You’re charming, and sly but that is not bad. You have taken care of me and shown me that you care for others besides yourself. I also find you quite handsome, and glad that the snake face version of you is gone however even if it was you normally I would still be happy because I could be with you.” Harry ducks his head at the confession, Marvolo reaches over and cups his chin bringing Harry’s head back up.

     “If we weren’t on our first date I would kiss you right now, but for now I'll settle for this.” Marvolo raised one of Harry’s hands and kissed his knuckles. Harry blushes a bright red but gives Marvolo a shy smile, the waiter returns with their drinks soon after smiling at the two of them, asking what they wanted for an appetizer Marvolo ordered for them after Harry said he did not know much about greek food besides the usual, so Marvolo took care of ordering Harry’s food after finding out what the younger male liked. The two make ideal talk for the next fifteen minutes about school for some odd reason they got stuck on talking about charms after Harry admitted that he could cast a corporeal patronus. “That show’s an amazing amount of power for someone so young, at only thirteen! I believe you but it is hard to imagine.”

     “I would show you the memory, however I don’t know how to take it out of my mind to show you.”

     “I know how, but we can do that later, tonight is for us to get to know one another better. So any questions for me?” 

     “Only a few hundred, I want to know everything, but I will start small. Favorite color? And the reason behind it.”

     “Most people would believe I like either green or black, but that is not the case, I have always been partial to deep purples, the reason is because one of the woman who used to work at the orphanage I grew up in always wore it, she was one of the nicest people I ever knew, her name was Mary, she left after about two years I tried to find her only to find out the year she left she was killed by a thief, and rapist. She once told me she would have loved to adopt me, if her husband allowed it. I never knew if they had actually planned on it. But it was nice.” The rest of the dinner consisted of them talking about their childhoods, and favorite things, both found out that they loved reading because it was an escape for them, the same as flying, however Marvolo could fly without a broom, something Harry wanted to learn. Both were amazing at DADA, and transfiguration, Harry also revealed he was trying to learn parselmagic but as there were no books on it it was tough. Marvolo revealed that he had actually wanted to teach at Hogwarts but Dumbledore blocked him at every turn, and then when he tried to become a politician he was again blocked. The meal ended before either knew it and Harry took Marvolo’s arm as he lead them out of the restaurant and into the shopping alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So which one's of Harry's friends should stay loyal to him? The Twins, Charlie, Bill, and Luna are a part of the loyal Harry pack.


	4. Shopping in the alley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping time!

     Marvolo and Harry walked around the shopping alley until they stumbled upon a jewelry stand, Harry’s eye was caught by a beautiful bracelet, it was a snake the mouth biting the tail, the snake was a silver snake with crushed emeralds for the scales, with ruby eyes. “Oh that is a beautiful bracelet!” Harry exclaims, he takes a closer look while Marvolo smiles at his back, Marvolo catches the eye of the teller and points to the bracelet. The man smiles and nods at him. Marvolo points to Harry and mouths, ‘tell him it’s sold please. I will buy it.’ 

     “I’m so sorry sir, I sold that a little while ago to a woman, she wanted to give it to her husband for his birthday.”

     “Oh, it’s beautiful though, I hope that man is happy, thank you.” Harry is led out by Marvolo after he snaps his fingers for his elf. The elf pops in quietly and nods to him as Harry and Marvolo leave.

     “If you want a real snake just ask, they make wonderful companions. I’ve had Nagini since I was in school!”

     “It could be nice to have someone to talk to if everyone’s away from the manor…” Harry says quietly.

     “Then let’s find you a snake, little one. I know there is a menagerie down closer to the front, we might find something right for you.” Marvolo tells him, cupping Harry’s chin. Marvolo leads Harry to the menagerie and they enter, the shop is quiet and they head to the back where the snake’s are usually kept. Harry browsed the tanks until he spotted a beautiful snake, it is a multi colored snake with brown scales ranging in color, the head is triangular, while the tail is pointed. The snake is small at only about eight inches. “This is a nice one, my little one. Do you know what type she is?”

     “No, at least not yet.” Harry looks up at Marvolo. “So what snake is she?”

     Marvolo laughs deeply at Harry’s bold tone. “She is a Death Adder, a Acanthophis to be exact, one of the most venomous snakes in the world.”

_      ~Hello Beautiful.~ _

_      A speaker! I have only heard rumors about you.~ _

_      ~I don’t know about any rumors, however would you like to come home me me? There is another snake there named Nagini, she belongs to Marvolo here, he is also a speaker.~ _

_      ~Hello other speaker, so you will let me go with you to your nest?~ _ __   
_      ~Yes little one.~ _ __   
_     ~I would like to come Master, what is your name?~ _ _   
_ __      ~My name is Harry, and I am with child, I want you to protect me and my family, and you will be part of my family, I have an Owl named Hedwig, she is also family. Do you have a name, or do you wish me to give you one?~

_      ~Please give me a name Master Harry.~ _ _   
_ _      ~I believe Manasa is a fitting name, she is the goddess of snakes.~ _

_      ~I like it Master Harry, now please let me out of this tank.~  _ Harry reaches his arm in and takes Manasa out Marvolo rubs her head as they walk to the till to check out. The clerk shakes his head and nods at Marvolo who leads Harry out with the snake one his arm. 

     “It’s getting late, do you want to head home? We can always come back another day to shop if you want.” Marvolo asks as they walk to the front of the alley.

     “I believe that would be good, I am getting tired from walking around. I dread what I will feel like when I am seven or eight months pregnant.” Harry sighs as he rubs his bump.

     “You’ll be just as beautiful as you are now, even more since you’re with a child.” Marvolo said lowly into his ear. Harry blushes and shakes his head.

     “No, i’m not beautiful, i’m fat, my ankles are swelling, and it’s hard to walk for a long time.” Harry mutters. Marvolo stops him and turns the teen around. 

     “You are beautiful, smart, you are not fat, so what if your ankles are swelling, I will massage them for you, and it might be hard to walk around, but if you get tired I will carry you.” Marvolo leans forward and kisses Harry on the forehead. “Now come little one. Let’s go home.” Marvolo leads them out past the boundary, and they apparate back to Slytherin Manor. Marvolo studies Harry as he lands and they start walking to Harry’s room. Once they are outside the room Harry shuffles his feet and looks up shyly at Marvolo.

     “C...Could you stay the night again? When you were with me last night I didn’t have any nightmares, it was nice…” Marvolo cups Harry’s chin and makes Harry look at him. 

     “I would love to join you my little snake, but first we need to talk about one thing before we go to bed. Let’s sit on your bed while I ask this, it will be easier.” Harry nods and leads them into the bedroom, Marvolo sits on the bed, his back to the headboard and motions for Harry to come over to him. Marvolo pulls Harry into his lap and starts talking. “Severus brewed the potion.” Harry tensed up but didn’t say anything. “All we need to find out who did this to you, is to have a vile of your blood. If you want to do this, I won’t force you to decide. But know that if the person finds out that you have a child, they could claim it, even though you were raped.” Harry starts shaking and turns into Marvolo, he puts his head onto the older man’s shoulder and starts crying. Marvolo just rubs his back and murmured comforting words. Harry falls asleep but before he does he quietly says yes. Marvolo just kissed his forehead before thanking the teen. Marvolo stayed up a few hours just watching over Harry, Nagini and Manasa were curled up on the end of the bed, intertwined with one another. The next morning Harry groaned and burrowed into the strong chest that was in front of him. Marvolo was chuckling until Harry flicked his wrist. Marvolo’s hair turned pink with yellow dots. “Harry!”

     “Deserved it…” The teen yawned before getting up, he stretched and kissed Marvolo’s pouting lips. “It will wash off after one shower Marvolo.” 

     “You little imp! You go first, If I see you naked, I fear what I would do my little one.” Marvolo kisses Harry once and lays back down. 

     “Okay.” Harry wiggles out of the large bed, and almost runs to the bathroom to turn on the water. He strips quickly and washes himself, changing into the clothes that the house elf left him. He walked out and Marvolo was shirtless with a towel in his hands. “Done Marvolo.” Harry kisses his cheek on his way to get his shoes. 

     “I’ll be right out, then we can head to breakfast my little imp.” Marvolo smiles at him warmly. After another ten minutes Marvolo exit’s without the colored hair. “So who made that spell?” 

     “Oh, the twins made that one on accident, they spelled Ron’s hair malfoy blond for three weeks, they put a time lapse on it. It was entertaining to say the least.”

     “I do really need to meet your twins.” The two walk down to the dinning room together, when they enter Bella, Rodolphus, Rasbatan, Severus, Barty, and Lucius Malfoy are sitting at the table. Lucius raises a brow at seeing Harry but otherwise says nothing. “Lucius do you have anything to say?”

     “No my Lord, however to Lord Potter, I have one question, how in Merlin and Morgana’s name are you not in Slytherin?” 

     “Ah… So you were told, or heard about what has happened over the years…” 

     “Yes, however I don’t believe that everyone else here was told or know about your incident’s at Hogwarts.” Lucius stares at Harry until he ducks his head.

     “It wasn’t that bad.”

     “You tricked me out of my house elf.”

     “Dobby was insistent!”

     “You stole my house elf!”

     “Only once! And now he won’t leave me alone! OH! Barty, I have your house elf as well, want her back? She keeps getting drunk on butterbeer.”   
     “I am a little lost here… What is going on?” Marvolo interrupts Barty before he could answer. He also sends Harry a raised eyebrow. 

     “The summer before fourth year, your little pet death eaters decided it would be a good idea to torture and kill people after the world cup. Before the game Winky was holding a seat for Crouch Sr. I thought it was odd that she was holding two, but then Barty became my professor and everything went to hell. So I gained one house elf. I tricked Lord Malfoy out of Dobby because one, that little bastard kept trying to ‘save’ me or kill me either one. So I gave the diary to Lord Malfoy, one with a sock in it, he then gave both to Dobby… And then Dobby was freed, and blasted Lord Malfoy across the room… Sorry…” 

     “It is a wonder why you weren’t in Slytherin.” Severus mutters.

     “Well…” All the heads at the table snap up. “I was supposed to go into Slytherin, the hat said I had the traits for all four houses, however Slytherin is where I would shine. I met your son however and wanted to be no where near him, so the hat put me in Gryffindor.

     “That makes so much sense now… No wonder we couldn’t catch you at anything!”

     “I also have a few family heirlooms to help me get around the castle. I think with some help I can make more, and we can hand them to the trusted junior Death Eaters.”

     “What would that be?” Bella asks, she, Rasbatan, Rodo, and Barty were quiet during the other's conversation wanting to know more.

     “I have an invisibility cloak, and a map of the school that shows everyone in the castle, where they are and what their doing. With a few added spells on both the parchment and in the school we would be able to see everything and hear everything as well. Oh and Professor Snape, you need to check up on a few of the rooms in the dungeons… There might be a few bedrooms…” Snape groans while the others laugh.

     “Children are terrible! Why can’t they do it in their dorms like we used to!” 

     “Because half the time there is someone else in the room. Remember we used to use an abandoned classroom Rod! We made it our almost permanent bedroom when we were done with classes.” 

     “If we're done talking about this, I am bringing your twins here by tomorrow, I have a feeling that you three know most of the ways out of the castle. So you could get in as well.” 

     “Yep! The twins actually gave me the map!”

     “I will talk to them at headquarters, they haven’t been staying there, but they still show up to get new information. Dumbledore doesn’t have anyone watching your house right now.”

     “That’s good, I know that he did have a few tracking spells on my things, but the Goblins took care of that.”

     The rest of the meal was eaten with light conversations going around the table, Lucius and Harry were discussing politics, with Marvolo putting in a few thoughts, everything was calm and quiet and like the day before after everyone was done eating Bella and Barty took Harry with them to play…”

     “I am slightly scared about what those three can and will accomplish…” Lucius shudders.

     “Just think about when we add Fred, and George Weasley, along with miss Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom.” 

     “I will rue the day My Lord.”

     “Severus, I have the blood for the potion. Harry does not wish to know the name of his attacker… But I want him brought here as soon as you can. I will collect Mr. Dursley myself.” 

     “Of course my lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point in time Harry is about three months pregnant. And for this fic the pregnancy for men last 8 months. The baby grows very rapidly. There will be an explanation later. Harry had his test done after two months by a healer, Marvolo is going to hire a private healer.


	5. Finally caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we find out who raped Harry finally, Marvolo has some fun. There is some more, but you can read it for yourselves, why spoil the surprise. Don't read the chapter note's until you finish the chapter there is a major spoiler! You have been warned.

     “I didn’t do anything I swear!” A crying boy’s voice filled the air, his sobs heard from the upstairs rooms, until someone put up a ward to block the noise.

     “Really you did nothing at all last school year? In early may?” Marvolo’s voice was cold, and hard, but there was fury in every word.

     “Please let me go!” The sobs picked up again.

     “No, you have to pay for what you did to my queen! And you will pay with your life, but first I believe it is time for a little bit of pain, don’t you?” Marolo lifted his wand and cast the crucio laughing darkly as the boy twisted in pain and screamed his lungs out, he cut the spell after a few moments so that the younger teen wouldn’t lose his mind. “Now I was told by the person that you hurt, that you deserved a lot of pain, and while I could rape you like you did him, I will do something even worse.” Marvolo started casting a complicated spell while muttering latin under his breath. Soon the blond haired teen eyes grew wide and he started slapping himself all over, begging to be let go, and for the pain to stop. “No I don’t believe that the pain will stop. That is the egyptian curse of scarabs. They’re under your skin and will only come out after you die, I could keep you alive in here for decades just torturing you, but the Queen wanted you dead… Alas I can only torture you for a short while…” Marvolo sighed as if put upon.

     “Harry would never do that… He’s forgiving!” The teen cried out.

     “Forgiving! Yes… I suppose my queen is… However he was disgusted by your actions, he came to me pregnant… Oh yes you didn’t think about that did you, that you could get someone pregnant well Mr. Smith you did, and your parents will never see their grandchild, and you will never see your child, because it is not yours, even if for right now it is, but when my son or daughter is out of my soon to be wife, well I will blood adopt them, and they will be my child for good.”

     Zacharias starts crying, and begging to be let go, Marvolo continues torturing him until he had board. “Well this has gone on long enough. This spell was created by my queen, I hope you feel a lot of pain.” Marvolo cast the spell Harry had made to cause all the organs to die slowly. The older man had a vicious smirk as he watched the teen slowly die. “Pity… such a waste, don’t worry I’ll deal with your parents soon enough.” Marvolo exits the cell with a smirk on his face, he passes by another cell that has a few whimpers coming from it. “Don’t worry muggle, I won’t be dealing with you, my queen however wanted to.”

     Back up in the upper parts of the manner Harry was talking with Severus and Barty about his friends, Forge and Gred were going to be visiting that day and he was very excited.

     “Potter calm down, your demon twins will be here soon. And Miss Luna is coming after lunch.” Severus sighed.

     “Professor, please just call me Harry… And sorry I want to see my brothers.” Harry rolled his eyes and was almost bouncing in his chair.

     “Harry, calm down you don’t want to get sick.” Barty murmured to him. Harry huffs at him but complies and calms down. Soon two redheads barral through the floo and throw themselves at Harry engulfing him in a dual hug.They stay like that for a bit before they pull back and smile at Harry.

     “Hello little…”

     “Brother, we heard…”

     “You got into…”

     “Trouble again…”

     “Hey, Forge, Gred… I haven’t gotten into a lot of trouble… Yet…”

     Severus and Barty snort at that which gains a blush from Harry, which gains two raised eyebrows from the twins. “Ohhh, is that a blush on our little Harrykins?”

     “I do believe it is a blush Gred… I wonder why…”

     “Oh! Could it be!”

     “No it can’t be!

     “But it is!”

     “I don’t believe it!”

     “Our little baby brother!”

     “Is dating someone!”

     “Ohhh, shut it you two… You’re as bad a Luna.” Harry said hitting them both. They grin at him and hug him again.

     “Ah…”

     “That hurts little bro.” Fred and George clutch their hearts and wipe tears from their eyes dramatically. That’s when Marvolo walks in and sees them.

     “Ah you must be the famous Weasley twins, Harry has told me a lot about you, and so have your old teachers.”

     “My Lord.” Both the twins stand and bow to him before sitting back next to Harry, however instead of being in between them Fred and George sit to his left on the sofa. The Dark Lord took the open spot and waved off Severus and Barty who tried to stay in the room.

     “So we know why Harry’s here, the letter was a little obvious, but what are you planning with our brother?” Fred asked the Dark Lord who raised a brow.

     “I want to love him, protect him and his hopefully our child when he or she is born. I am courting him and if Harry wants to break that off, it is up to him.” Marvolo tells the twins. The twins look at one another and nod.

     “You’re approved, but Luna needs to threaten you as well.” George tells the Dark Lord.

     Marvolo sighs and shake his head, then kisses Harry’s cheek. “I scheduled a healer to arrive later today after lunch. Your sister will be here as well.”

     Harry and the twins grin at each other, the Dark Lord gets a shiver of fear up his spine at what Harry and his friends can do. “Thank you, I believe you will like Luna, she’s different…”

     Marvolo just nods his head, still a little terrified. The small group talk until an Elf pops in with lunch, they eat while talking about various things, the Dark Lord intrested in some of the twins newer inventions that aren’t for the public, such as the map of Hogwarts that is fully functioning, with eyes and ears so they can listen to Dumbledore and the order to see what is going on. “We can get into the Order meetings, but we won’t fight in any battle, our brothers besides Ronald are the same, We told our older brothers we were going to see the Dark Lord and Harry…”

     “Bill wants to join you actually, but he doesn’t want the mark, it would be to noticeable…”

     “And Charlie supports what the older followers have told him, separation from the muggle world.”

     “And Percy doesn’t really care about what happens, he hates Dumbledore however, that man is horrible to anyone who doesn’t fit what mold he made for them. Percy wanted to become a master in Runes, Dumbledore bribed him and forced him to get a job in the ministry…”

     “But now he cut ties with his family, and he’s learning under a Runes expert so he can make wards.”

     “So all of your brothers don’t side with your family, your mother and father? Marvolo asked them.

     “Our mother hates the older children, she has only liked Percy because ‘he is doing something with his life.’ Unlike Bill who works as one of their top curse breakers at Gringotts, or Charlie who is one of the best Dragon handlers in Romania.” Fred explained.

     “She loathes us because we are doing what we love, and we can make good profits off of it. We actually got great OWLS and NEWTS because we studied, we just change the results before she can get it, we actually got O’s and EE’s in all of our OWL’s except History, and we took Ancient Runes and Atrimacy because it’s needed in our line of work, we even took a few classes in Magical art and got O’s in it. Our brothers, and Harry are the only one’s that know what we can actually do academically, our best friend Lee know’s what we can do, and a few others but our parents could care less, our mother wants us at dead end jobs working under our father at the Ministry and have everyone living at home.”

     “And people wonder why our brothers left the house as soon as they could…”

     A house elf pops in then announcing that the healer and Luna were in the waiting room, when the two enter the sitting room following another house elf Luna throws herself on Harry with tears in her eyes. “Big brother never make me worry that much again! I couldn’t see you anymore!” She yelled at him smacking the back side of his head before hugging him again.

     ‘I’m sorry moon, I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Harry said softly kissing her hair. Marvolo and the healer who turned out to be Narcissa Malfoy looked on in amusement.

     “Harry, you need to be checked out. Come sit back down.” Marvolo ushered him to sit back on the couch and Narcissa smiled warmly at him.

     “Hello Mr. Potter. I heard that you’ve had an exciting summer so far.”

     “Please Mrs. Malfoy call me Harry.”

     “Then call me Cissa. Now My Lord told me what happened to you, so I won’t go into that, but I want your permission to take a look at your baby to make sure everything is alright?” Cissa asked.

     “Please Cissa. I’ve been doing everything to keep myself healthy and the baby…” Harry rubbed his bump and smiled softly. Marvolo smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

     Narcissa smiled at them and started casting spells around the bump and smiled brighter. “Okay Harry, it look’s like the baby is developing well, do you want to hear the heartbeat?”

     "We can hear it already?” Harry asked with wide eyes.

     “Yes, I can’t tell the gender just yet another two or three weeks I should be able to. Harry looks at Marvolo who smiles at him.

     “Okay…” Narcissa cast the spell to hear the heartbeat and the soft thump thump flows through the room, Luna has tears in her eyes, and so do Harry and Marvolo. Narcissa has a frown on her face however which Marvolo catches.

     “Narcissa what’s wrong?”

     “Nothing's wrong my Lord, however… Could you move away from Harry for a moment.” Marvolo does and Narcissa slows down the heartbeat and they all notice it. Luna squeals and the twins shake their heads.

     “Is that…” Harry asked breathless.

     “Yes it is. Congratulations Harry, you're pregnant with twins!” Narcissa smiled at Harry. Marvolo quickly goes back over to him and kisses him deeply.

     “Twins… We’re having twins!” Marvolo murmured.

     “I… We have so much to buy now! They’re due in five months!” Harry jolts looking at the older man wide eyed.

     “We will get everything. Calm down.” Marvolo tells Harry while hugging him closer.

     “I’m calm… Okay I’m not calm! Two babies!” Harry rubbed his bump. “You said we could see their gender in two or three weeks?”

     “Yes, just in time for miss Lovegood to see them before school starts again.”

     “Good, I can’t believe that it’s already august… Oh! Luna did Neville get my present? He never wrote back.”

     Luna nods. “He loved it, the blades were beautiful and he plans to use them well. Right now he’s under his grandmother's thumb and can’t get out right now, or he would have been here. Dumbledore has gone around his house and gave his grandmother more of those potions to keep him submissive.” Luna tells the group.

     “She is doing what!” Narcissa said harshly. A glint promising pain in her eye. Luna is nodding at her.

     “Yes. The headmaster, and Lady Longbottom are making Neville blame himself so he will kill himself before he is seventeen so that Lady Longbottom will stay Lady Longbottom, she even has a will written up for Nev. To bad for them, the House elves are loyal and switch out the potions, and told him about the will. Neville fakes being that timid useless wizard to fool people and so it doesn’t get back to his grandmother and the headmaster. He wanted the same thing to happen to Harry. To bad for the Bee it didn’t work as well as he thought.”

     “You can say that again.”

     “Neville is scary with a blade.”

     “And his power over plants.”

     “Is second to none.”

     “That is slightly scary on how you all can plan around Dumbledore.”

     “He directly interfering in our lives, we won’t stand for it, pretend we are his puppets sure, but he can’t outdo a seer. I know what will happen to my friends and family, I can’t tell you what happens, I slip sometimes but that’s allowed. I knew Harry was going to be rapped. I couldn’t warn him and I hated it, but it was supposed to happen and he was supposed to get pregnant. It would work out in the end.” Luna scowled at herself.

     “It’s okay moon. I know you try to warn us of what the Bee does, or anyone else. You’ve saved my hide many times. And the reason I am pregnant was dealt with.” Harry said eyeing Marvolo. The older man grinned ferally.

     “That was entertaining. And I still have another muggle in the dungeon.” Marvolo pulled Harry into him and kissed the younger male's forehead. Harry sunk into the older man and smiled, the only thought passing through his brain was that right now; his life was finally looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be flashing forward a few weeks, I will show why Severus is nice to Harry now, and more about the babies! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! It took my muse forever to write up more, and now i'm stuck on my other work, but I have like half of the next chapter for this work done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Marvolo have some quality time together, and Harry celebrates his birthday with friends.

     Harry smiled at the group that was sitting around him, it was an odd mix of his friends and the death eaters, Narcissa was due to give him a check up in a week, the day before everyone was to go back to Hogwarts, Luna was allowed to stay with him for the rest of break, and the twins could come around when they could after work, usually ending up passing out on the sofa in whatever sitting room they were in at the time. But right now the death eaters he liked were sitting around him chatting to one another, talking about various things. Harry had met most of the upper level death eaters, and some that weren’t marked. His favorite besides Bella and Barty were the Lestrange brothers, Corban Yaxley, and Antonin Dolohov were all nice to him, the last two being close friends to Marvolo. Severus was sitting next to him reading through a potions text, he smiled slightly when he remembered the encounter in the kitchen where Severus had yet again been yelled at by Marvolo for pissing him off, it was a few days after his date and Severus still didn’t believe that Harry was telling the truth and stormed his way to the kitchens determined to eat something so he didn’t go and kill the brat, or he would be killed by his lord. That was when he found Harry cooking away in the kitchen, no house elves to be found and he was pissed.

     “Potter! You are so arrogant! Who do you think you are to change the Dark Lord!” Severus spits at him. “You lie so much, to think that everyone believes that you took your OWL’s and NEWT’s already. And that you spread lies about your relatives, they treated you like the spoit prince your father would have treated you.”

     Harry saw red. He didn’t know what came over him but he dropped the bowl of batter he was working on and vanished his shirt, he started screaming at the dour man. “TREATED LIKE A PRINCE! I WAS HATED BY THEM! I DIDN’T EAT FOR DAYS AT A TIME, MY ROOM WAS A BLOODY CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS! YOUR TREATMENT OF ME BECAUSE OF MY FATHER IS A FUCKING JOKE! I AM NOT MY PARENTS! Does this looks like I was treated with love and care!” Harry removed his glamor that he kept over his scars, so far the only one to see most of them were Narcissa, even though Marvolo has seen some of them. There were whip marks and knife wounds littering his body. When Severus took a look at the battered body he broke down crying, the usually stoic man was crying and muttering apologies to Harry over and over again until Marvolo found them about an hour later. Both Harry and Severus were cuddling each other and talking softly, he decided it wasn’t worth it to know, as long as Severus stopped hating Harry.

     “Arry!” 

     “Sorry, I was out of it, whats up?”

     “Our Lord will be back soon, what do you want to do?” Bella asked, most of the death eaters were looking at him in question. They were to make sure that Harry didn’t leave the wing because the house elves were making the dining and ballroom nice enough for a small party to celebrate Harry’s birthday since they missed it as he didn’t come to the manor until after the first of August. He was petting Manasa who was on his lap.

     “I’m not sure, I’m good sitting here and listening to everyone talk for now, it’s soothing.” Harry told them as he leaned his head back on the sofa. They spend a few more hours like that, Harry taking a nap as well when Marvolo walks into the room and smiles at his lover. 

     “Hello, how was the torture?” Harry asked him, as he shuffled up from the sofa and was pulled into a kiss.

     “It was very nice, sadly he isn’t dead yet. I have a surprise for you however, come with me?” Marvolo asked looking into Harry’s eyes.

     “Of course.” Harry followed Marvolo as the older man led him away from their wing and into the main hall. Marvolo covered Harry’s eyes as the man led him towards the ballroom after nodding towards the group to go ahead of them and get into their positions. After walking around the long way Marvolo brought Harry into the ballroom and uncovered the teen’s eyes.

     “Happy Birthday!” Everyone in the room yelled. Harry jumped and screamed, making most of the room burst out laughing, he turned around and hit Marvolo before kissing the man.

     “Thank you everyone, but if you do that again I will kill you all! God that almost gave me a heart attack.” All his friends were there, Neville, Luna, the twins, Victor Krum, the Romonova twins, they were brother and sister with dark red hair, and blue eyes. Flur, and Gabby, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Daph, Terry, and of course his favorite death eaters, and Fenrir, he was fond of the older werewolf who had visited him a few times since he had come to the manor.

     “Sorry big brother, we wanted to surprise you.”

     “Hello Harry!” The two groups of twins say at the same time coming up to him.

    “Oh no…”

     “I believe we should all sit down and have dinner, after Harry can open his new presents!” Marvolo announced to everyone in the room. Soon a long table was made and chairs were brought in, everyone sat by people they knew, though some of the death eaters sat by the younger generation when asked. The dinner was loud with some people shouting over one another, the two sets of twins and the Lestrange brothers made the most noise until they were silenced by Harry, Marvolo, Bella, and Victor. After around two hours the food had disappeared and the table vanished, in spots around the room where chairs, sofas, and some mats on the floor to sit on, some of the younger generation took the floor, while the older ones were in the chairs. Marvolo and Harry sat in the center on the loveseat, next to a quite alarming pile of presents. Most of them from his friends in the room, however he could see a few from other death eaters, and friends parents. He was passed the presents one by one, he ended up with a small library of books, all on various subjects, a few more articles of clothing, a dagger, some jewelry with protective charms, the newest broom that wasn’t even on the market yet, season passes to every quidditch game for the rest of his life, but the best present was the bracelet, the one he saw in the German alley that the owner said he sold. He kissed Marvolo deeply not ashamed of the man who was winning his heart. A few other things were given to him for the new set of twins, which the sets of twins were very happy about, while everyone else was worried if not slightly scared. It was quickly getting late and the party started disappearing, most flooing home, others to head into their own rooms in the manor. Harry took Marvolo’s arm as they walked to their own quarters, Marvolo was talking about his last chat with the vampire lord Antov Dramiti, they had just gotten to Marvolo’s chambers when Harry turned bright red, he was messing with his new bracelet when Marvolo noticed and cupped his chin.

     “Harry, what’s wrong? Usually you put in opinions when I talk, do you feel well?” Marvolo murmured.

     “I… I’m fine Marvolo, I… It’s nothing. Let’s just go to bed.” Marvolo held Harry and turned his chin up as Harry was avoiding his eyes, when he caught them he quickly looked into his mind and smirked. 

     “Oh Harry… You could have told me that, I have been waiting for you to give me the okay to finally claim you as mine.” The older man purred, they had just stepped inside their rooms when Marvolo pushed Harry up against the door and claimed his mouth in a burning kiss. Harry moaned and arched his back, tilting his head so that Marvolo could have better access, said man swept his tongue against Harry’s closed lips and the younger immediately opened his mouth, and then the Dark Lord was devouring him. The older man’s hands were everywhere, running up Harry’s side, back, going into his hair. Harry gasped and held on as he was kissed by the older man. After a while the kiss broke and Marvolo made his way down the teen’s neck, Harry was whimpering the entire time as Marvolo sucked and bit on his neck. Marvolo maneuvered them so that he could bring the teen into the bedroom, which was just past the sitting room. He broke off enough to open the door and he picked Harry up, the younger teen yelping, then laughing as Marvolo carried him to bed. The older man dropped the teen into the middle of the bed and stared at his soon to be lover, who was smirking at him.

     “You’re a little eager?” Harry said roughly, raising a brow at him. Marvolo smiled at him and got onto the bed, covering him like a predator. 

     “Oh, I have been waiting for this day. It has been months since I wanted you little one. Now that I have you, you won’t escape.” Marvolo kissed him deeply and harry whimpered as Marvolo palmed his crotch, he arched his hips trying to get friction, but one of Marvolo’s arms held him down.

     “Marvolo! Ahh… Please!” Harry cried when his lover stopped.

     “What do you want little one? Do you want me to make sweet love to you and worship this amazing body, or do you want me to fuck you like a common knockturn whore?” Marvolo said biting down on the teens collarbone. Harry whimpered as Marvolo worked him like an instrument, the older man getting every single spot that made Harry fall further and further into pleasure, Marvolo bit down hard when Harry didn’t answer. “So my little snake, which one?”

     “Fuck! Please fuck me like a whore! Marvolo! Harry screams as the man touches his cock, his hand just brushing the base as the older man gets a hand in Harry’s pants.

     “With pleasure, don’t worry our twins will be just fine after this.” Marvolo smirked, he vanishes the teens clothes first, he took in the sight of his soon to be lover and groaned, the teen was beautiful, toned muscle, long legs that would wrap perfectly around him as he fucked the teen, his eyes were such a beautiful and expressive color, and right now they were dark with lust, which made the elder grin. “You look beautiful Shpirti jem.” Marvolo said as he leaned down to kiss the teen again. Harry moaned and arched his back trying to get some leverage, but it just gave Marvolo better access to him. Marvolo shed off his outer robes, and shirt first and crawled over Harry again. He pulled back and smiled down at his lover. “Isn’t there something you should be doing?” Marvolo asked as he leaned back and spread his legs a little bit. 

     Harry blinked his eyes for a moment at not having Marvolo’s body, and heat surrounding him and he almost snorted. He looked up at the Dark Lord with big wide eyes and pouted his lips a little, he grinned internally when the older man’s eyes darkened. “Of course master, I would be careless if I forgot about you.” Harry crawled over as best as he could and mouthed at the Dark Lord’s bulge, it was hiding what Harry really wanted, however if Marvolo wanted to torture him, he was going to do the same to him. Slowly Harry unzipped the pants and shimmied them down to the man's knees. Harry started licking Marvolo’s cock, which was not small by any means but he was perfectly happy with that, the tip was a dark red color, and was already leaking precum, which Harry licked up with kitten licks while looking up at Marvolo with half lidded eyes. Marvolo groaned loudly as Harry looked up at him, he wanted to force the younger to take him all in but he didn’t know if Harry would be comfortable with that. So he sat back and let himself be tortured as Harry slowly sucked his cock and hummed, thankfully the torture wasn’t to long as Harry was getting hornery by the miniute and sat back, he spread his legs and let Marvolo see all of him, his cock was tight against his stomach, red and throbbing from not really being touched, the head was wet from the precum that was leaking out, Marvolo smiled and leaned over Harry, giving the teen a soft kiss before he started sucking the teen’s cock himself, he wordlessly and wandlessly coated his fingers with lube and stuck one finger inside of Harry, the teen didn’t notice anything so Marvolo quickly prepared him with the one finger, soon he added the second one, and Harry wiggled his hips in slight discomfort but relaxed quickly as Marvolo scissored them and started stretching him, he crooked his fingers and aimed, he hit the mark as Harry screamed and came from being over stimulated, Marvolo drank down all the seed and slowly moved his kisses upward from the limp cock to Harry’s stomach then abs, collarbone and then his lips. Harry hummed and tugged Marvolo closer to him.

     “Get in me now!” Harry growled when they pulled back from one another. 

     “With pleasure.” Marvolo lined up his cock and spread some more lube on himself before pushing in slowly, trying not to thrust to quickly into the tight hot space. He had to stop a few times and reaply lube but soon he bottomed out against the teen, Harry moaned and moved his hips soon and Marvolo slowly moved in and out until Harry hissed at him. 

     “I won’t break! Fuck me! I told you to fuck me Hard!” Harry moaned as the last word Marvolo slammed into him and started fucking the teen ruthlessly, it didn’t take that long for Harry to get hard again, and soon he was a whimpering mess. 

     “You… Belong… To… Me… And… No… One… Else! Say… It!” Marvolo said after each hard thrust.

     “Yo...Yours! Only… Yours! Marvolo Please!” Harry cried out as Marvolo hit against his prostate with stunning accuracy.

     “You… Are… Mine! Cum Harry, only… For me!” Marvolo hissed as he came, Harry came right after and they basked in the afterglow for a few minutes until Marvolo slipped out, causing Harry to whine. “Shh… It’s okay, i’m here. Are you sore?” Marvolo asked Harry as he rubbed the teens side as they cuddled on the large bed.

     “Hm… I’m good, though we might want to shower…” Harry yawned. Marvolo snickered and waved his hand and their skin was dry, the mess taken care of. “Show off.”

     “Sleep my love. You need to be rested for our twins.” Marvolo told him as they curled around one another, one of Marvolo’s hands cupping the baby bump that held their twins, one of Harry’s hands on top of his own. They fell asleep with smiles on their face and slept peacefully through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a little short, my muse is having a hard time with some of this work.


	7. Test results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry find's out the test results!

     (Time skip). “Are you ready to find out their genders Harry?” Narcissa asked him as they sat in the sitting room, all of his friends that could be there were, Neville still couldn’t get away from his grandmother to visit, however Luna was still with him, Bella was sitting with Rod, and Rasbatan, Barty was sitting off to one side with Draco and the twins, and of course Tom was holding his hand as they waited for the twins to reveal themselves.

     “Let’s find out what they are then.” Harry breathed deeply. Narcissa flicked up the picture of Harry's ultrasound, which showed the two twins, Narcissa looked closely and smiled at the duo. 

     “Congratulations, you have an Heir, and an Heiress.” She announced to the room. Marvolo smiled just as widely, and then he had a lap full of Harry, the teen was kissing him all over, and Marvolo caught his hips and kissed him firmly on the lips. 

     “We have a son, and a daughter! Oh It’s wonderful!” There was a chorus of congratulation around the room and Harry beamed. 

     “Now as far as I can tell the babies will be born sometime in late january, early february with what you’ve told me. Now they might be early, and for twins that is normal, you’ll still probably feel nausea, and fatigue throughout the pregnancy, and also cravings.” Narcissa grinned while Harry blushed a bright red. Luna skipped over to the small group and kissed Harry on the head, Marvolo grumbled but allowed the young girl to do so.

     “The twins will be fine, they’ll be born in late january, they won’t give me an exact date.” She told the couple before skipping back and cuddling up with Rasbatan, who just raised an eyebrow before putting an arm around her. Harry snickered but leant back against his lover and hummed. 

     Severus walked in and raised a brow at everyone in the room, everyone was talking about the twins, but Harry was glowing which made the man smile for his honorary nephew. “Harry, I have your test results. I finally got them from the Ministry, Albus was livid when he saw them, he only just checked the book of names, I thankfully removed the twins from it so he won’t see them on it.”

     “Oh! Thank you Severus!” Harry took the envelope that held his test results, he was nervous however Marvolo kissed his neck and he slowly opened it. 

  
  


**Congratulations Mr. Potter on passing your OWL classes. This is the list of passed and failed classes, and the one’s you can take for your NEWT levels.**

Passed grades: O- Outstanding.

                         EE- Exceeds expectations.

                         A- Acceptable.

Failed Grades:   P- Poor.

                          D- Dreadful.

                          T- Troll.

Arithmancy- O+

Ancient Runes- O+

Astronomy- EE

Care of Magical Creatures- O

Charms- O+

Defence Against the Dark Arts- O++

Divination- A

French- O

Herbology- O

History of Magic- O

Latin- O+

Muggle Studies- O

Potions- O++

Transfiguration- O++

**Congratulations on passing all fourteen of the OWL classes you have taken you are eligible to take NEWT classes in Thirteen of them.  The records of the extra credit you have achieved in different subjects have been noted and placed in your transcripts.**

**Congratulations Mr. Potter on passing your NEWT classes. This is the list of passed and failed classes, and the one’s you can take for your Mastery levels.**

Passed grades: O- Outstanding.

                       EE- Exceeds expectations.

                       A- Acceptable.

Failed Grades: P- Poor.

                     D- Dreadful.

                     T- Troll.

Arithmancy- O+

Alchemy- O+

Ancient Runes- O+

Astronomy- EE

Care of Magical Creatures- EE

Charms- O+

Defence Against the Dark Arts- O++

French- EE

Herbology- O

History of Magic- O

Latin- O

Muggle Studies- O

Potions- O+

Spell Creating- O+

Transfiguration- O+

**Congratulations on passing all fifteen of the NEWT classes you have taken you are eligible to take Masteries in any subject you have passed. The records of the extra credit you have achieved in different subjects have been noted and placed in your transcripts. Congratulation on completing your schooling at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 

     “You’re officially done with school, and don’t have to return  for your last two years.” Harry started to tear up, but Marvolo rubbed his eyes, and kissed his tears away. 

     “Love, it’s okay, you’re never going back there, why are you crying?” 

     Harry hiccupped. “I… I don’t have to go back! I’m so happy, and i’m crying like a girl!” He hiccupped again, and the rest of the room laughed. 

     “It normal for your hormones to be a little haywire Harry, especially with the pregnancy.” Harry mumbled and curled into Marvolo more. While the others in the room laughed at the teens discomfort.

     “I wish I didn’t have to go back, but alas, you’ll need someone to keep you up to date on what the idiots are doing.” Luna sighed, Rasbatan’s arm tightened around her, and he rubbed her hair, with made the younger girl almost purr.

     “Neville, and yourself need to be careful Lu. The headmaster is going to try and corner you and Nev, I know you can shield your mind, but…” 

     “We’ll be fine, Dumbledore won’t find out until after the twins are born, and that’s because of something else entirely.” Luna smiled at him. “It will be fine, no know will know unless you tell them.”

     “Thanks Lu.”

     The rest of the day considered of the mixed group talking about the twins, and planning, Bella and Cissa had already gone shopping a few times, and so had Luna, so Harry has a few things for the twins, Luna bought two snake toys which made him laugh, but the delighted face Marvolo had made him smile brightly, Bella bought two rattles, in Slytherin colors of course. And Cissa bought clothes, a lot of clothes, most of them were gender neutral, however with being a wizard that would be an easy switch, and she had also bought both boy and girl clothes, he was cooing at how cute they were, and showing them off happily. A few other people like the twins, and Draco had bought some plush toys, the twins buying their animagus forms, which were fox’s, Rod and Ras bought a two toy brooms for when they were older, which Harry started crying about, which freaked out the brothers until Harry explained.

     “I… One memory I have of my mum, and dad was me riding around on a broom, with dad chasing me around the room. I… It just means a lot to me.” Rod and Rasbatan let the teen hug them and they smiled at the younger teen. Harry was still crying slightly when he went to sit back with Marvolo, the older man wrapped him up in a blanket and cuddled him close.

     “I also have something Harry…” Severus brought out two child potion set’s which set Harry off laughing. “Hopefully they can be competent when they enter my classroom in twelve years.” That set the rest of the group off, Harry wiggled and got up, giving Severus a big hug, which made the older man freeze before returning it.

     “This has been a good day, I have most of my family here, and I’m getting things for the twins, I doubt that I even need a baby shower with everything aunt Cissy's gotten.” Harry whispers to Marvolo. The older man snickers.

     “Don’t tell Cissa that, I believe she’s already planning it with your sister. We still have to pick out the nursery, and buy the furniture. Do you want to go out and buy it ourselves?” Marvolo asked Harry, turning to look at the teen fully.

     Harry bit his lip thinking about whether or not it would be safe. “I’m not sure, with Dumbledore trying to find me, I would say no… Unless there was a way so that Moody wouldn’t know it was me…” Harry told him.

     “I could put a parseltongue glamour on the both of us, that should be enough to fool that damnable eye of his.”

     “That would be good then, tomorrow is september first, Dumbledore will be busy tomorrow, and I would really rather have everything set up for the twins before they arrive, Luna and Cissa agree that they’ll be here in late january, that only gives us a little over five months. What if we don’t get everything done in time!” Harry was somewhat freaking out, but Marvolo just kissed his cheek and cuddled him closer, both of their snakes slithering up to them, Manasa curling around Harry, and Nagini around Marvolo.

     “It will be fine dashuroj, we have enough time, and remember we also have servants, and house elves to help us out. Cissa and your sister have almost everything planned I bet.”

     Harry grumbles but nods. “Let’s go tomorrow then, should we go to Germany like the last time?”

     “I believe that would be a good idea my little snake. Dumbledore will be busy with the school, and the order members will only be looking around Diagon, and other wizarding areas in the UK for you.” With that decided the tuned into the other’s conversations, Luna was flirting, well… her version of flirting with Rasbatan, and the older man was blushing something else, but he kept his arm around her while they sat next to one another, and the twins were making moon eyes at Draco, and trying to avoid Cissa’s glare that she was sending them. Severus was talking to Barty about some new potions that he was planning on making, along with some new spells. The rest of the day consisted of Harry and Luna chatting, Luna had to go home that night, so there were a lot of teary eyed death eaters, Bella had taking a shine to her, and started to teach the younger teen a lot of different curses, which Luna happily tried out, and Rasbatan pulled her aside and gave her something, but she wouldn’t let Harry see it, Harry gave her a charmed book so they could write without the old coot knowing. The Romonova twins popped in after the weasley twins left with Luna, thank goodness, they still weren’t recovered from the last time they all hung out together, but Harry told them about the gender of the twins, and they were grinning. 

     “We knew you would be having one of each Harry.” Nikolai told him.

     “We already picked out a few things for them!” Natalya.

     “I just hope we can be here soon after their birth.” Nikolai said after.

     “At least they won’t be born on our birthday, although that would have been fun.” Natalya said mournfully.

     “I don’t want them born on Christmas, that would be insane, although since I was in fourth year I’ve been celebrating Yule.” Harry told them.

     “We celebrate both in our family, half of our presents are given on Yule, and the rest of Christmas. It makes it a little easier for our muggle cousins, since we’re a predominantly half blooded family.” Nikolai said.

     “That’s actually a good idea, and I know other half blooded and muggleborn students that do the same at Hogwarts because of their family, I know one jewish muggleborn student from my first year, she celebrated Hanukkah, and Yule, and for her friends that celebrated Christmas she gave them gifts.” Harry told the twins. “I’m just glad that Luna told me that they’ll be born at the end of January. Marvolo’s birthday is at the beginning if I remember correctly.”

     “What’s at the beginning of January, dashuroj?” Marvolo asked walking into the sitting room that they were in.

     “You’re birthday is at the beginning of January right?” Harry asked, giving the older man a kiss when he sat down next to him.

     “Yes, I was born on the new year. Well officially the 31st of December at eleven fifty nine.” He huffed.

     Harry snickered. “I’m just glad the our twins aren’t born on either of our birthdays, nor the two sets of twins I know.”

     “We would have loved them to be born on ours!” Natalya said to them.

     “We could have had a great double party.” Nikolai said sadly, the thought of having a double party sadly never going to happen. 

     “I’m thankful they won’t be born in April. Isn’t that the twins birthday?” Marvolo asked looking to Harry.

     “Yes, on April fools. You see what happened.” Harry sighed shaking his head. “And not even their parents can control them.”

     “How do you think ours felt.”

     “We got called demon children all the time because we were such a handful.”

     “And were only what… sixteen right now.”

     “This year will be the greatest!”

     “We’ll be able to help you out a little bit more.”

     “Dumbledore won’t find me, at least until after the birth. Luna told me already that they will be safe for a while.” Harry yawned.

     “I thinks that’s our cue to leave brother, we start school tomorrow as well.” The group said their goodbye’s and Marvolo led Harry up to the bedroom, after a few minutes Harry was out like a light. Marvolo decided Harry had the right idea, and climbed in after him, both slept soundly through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Harry, and Marvolo going shopping for the twins!


	8. Shopping for the twins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Marvolo, and two terrors go shopping for the twins, and find some adorable things, and Rita posted an article.

     The next morning was peaceful for the duo, well, it was until Barty ran into the dining room with Rasbatan, both looking like excited puppies. Marvolo shook his head and motioned for them both to sit down and eat.

     “I didn’t realize I had asked for a guard?” Marvolo raised a brow at the two.

     “Sorry My Lord, but since our lovers are gone now, we’re eager to be around sane people again.” Rasbatan told the older man.

     “That and Bella wanted to try new curses and we didn’t want to be in the room again.” Barty told them.

     “That as well. Also Luna told us to come along today, said there would be something to do?” Rasbatan said shrugging his shoulders as he dug into his breakfast.

     “Well, you could carry all of our bags, seeing as we’re shopping for two.” Harry said playfully.

     “Whatever you want little lord. Cissa said you need to take it easy after everything you’ve been through.” Barty told him. 

     “You just don’t want me to sic aunty Bella on you.”

     “Yep.”

     “Yes.”

     “Cowards.” Marvolo mutters, Harry turns on him.

     “You don’t want to duel her either Marvolo, she’s a great fighter.”

     “That is correct, I trained her when she was a teen, as I did with Barty, and Regulus Black. However even though Bella acts insane, and crazy, she is a great duelist.” Marvolo casts the time and stood up. “If we want to beat out the rush, and buy everything today, I suggest we leave now.” Marvolo pulled Harry up, the teen huffing at him, but Marvolo leaned down and kissed his cheek.

     “Let’s go to Germany!” Barty cheered, until Rasbatan hit him with a stinging hex, which caused Barty to chase him to the entrance hall. 

     “Are you sure they aren’t children?” Harry asked Marvolo raising an eyebrow as the two chase each other down the hall.

     “I’m not entirely sure, and they aren’t even related to any Black’s that I know of so insanity isn’t an issue…” Marvolo said looking at the two exasperated.

     “Well let’s go before they forget to put a glamor on.” Harry sighed, dragging a laughing Marvolo to the entrance hall. They get to the entrance hall quickly and start laughing outright at the look of the two, Barty had hot pink skin, yellow hair, and a neon green dress on, while Rasbatan had purple hair with green polka dots, black skin, and a diaper on. The two glared at Harry and Marvolo as they leaned against one another laughing at the duo. 

     “Ha, ha laugh it up you two…” Rasbatan sighed, glaring at the two before cowering at the glare Marvolo sent him.

     “I’m tempted to make you go like that, but that would cause us to be given more attention than usual.” Marvolo undid their spells and then cast Glamor charmes over all of them, Harry was now blonde with blue eyes, Marvolo had sandy brown hair and brown eyes, Rasbatan had black hair and black eyes, and Rasbatan had dark red hair and green eyes, together they apparated to the German wizarding district and started to shop, they went into a baby store that looked promising, this store had everything, clothing, bedding, cribs, high chairs, buggies, play mats, books, toys, and a ton of other things, the four stared at the asils and blinked, Harry shook his head and motioned for them to follow him.

     “Alright, first things first, as there’s two of them we need cribs!” The group walk over to the section and Harry goes to a crib that has snakes slithering up the sides of it, and curling around the bars. He cooed at how adorable it is, loving the dark wood, in contrast to the green snakes, Marvolo snickers and kisses his cheek.

     “Love, this would definitely represent our children, they’ll be Slytherins through and through.”

     “Better than being an obnoxious Gryffindor right? However Lions are very regal…”

     “They will be Prince and Princess to the Dark, they will have whatever they want, or need darling, no one will take our children away.” Marvolo murmured to Harry as he started fidgeting.

     “Two of these cribs, some of the snakes in purple and black, the other crib having green and black, both of them having silver.” Harry decided, Marvolo called a shop worker who took their order and gave them a cart to put their items in as they shop, everything would be tallied while they put the items in the cart and if they took anything out it would deduct, they would just have to pay at the counter. The group moved onto the sheets next, Marvolo picked out a nice deep purple with silver embroidery on it, while Harry grabbed an emerald sheets with silver embroidery, the two sheets matched but not obviously and Barty joked saying that even though they won’t be the same gender they would still have everything the same besides the color apparently. Harry threw the nearest thing which was a stuffed wolf from a toy display at Barty who snickered as he put it in the cart. Next they went to the high chairs, it was Rasbatan who noticed the perfect one’s for the twins, it was a black high chair what had snakes going up on each of the legs, and the snakes were done in green, and it was convertable so that when the baby was a toddler it could be changed for their height and needs. Harry and Marvolo approved it and they moved on to the next section.

     The next section turned out to be the worst and or best, there were a lot of toys, plush animals, toy blocks for toddlers that could change color, books, and other toys. Harry went to the toys and grabbed a few wolves, snakes, a few owls, and Marvolo was going through the books with Barty grabbing some wizarding fairy tales, along with the muggle Grimm stories. Rasbatan grabbed a few of the other toys for when they’re older and they moved along, Harry stopped and started as they walked past one aisle that they didn’t really need to go down as they had enough furniture at the manor, but the chair was perfect, it had soft cushions, could rock, and it matched the nursery theme they were going for, it was a dark green, with a silver stitching and embroidery throughout, and close by were a black and purple cushion that Harry thought looked nice, he didn’t notice the soft look Marvolo was giving him, as he looked at the chair.

     “Harry, do you want the chair? It would look good in the nursery…” 

     “We don’t really need it, we have enough already.” Harry said turning away from it, but Marvolo caught his wrist and Harry looked back at the older man, Marvolo moved forward and claimed Harry’s lips in a burning kiss which made Harry gasp and then moan into the kiss. He was breathless when Marvolo pulled away. “If you want it, I will get it for you love. Anything you want you will have it, that goes for the twins as well, I will spoil you three rotten.”

     “And if we have any more?” Harry asked quietly, not looking up at his lover's face.

     “I will love them just as much as the others, and you.”

     “I want you to be their father, not that scum…” Harry spit out with enough venom to make Marvolo surprised, usually Harry was the calm one, and the loving one.

     “He is out of the picture remember that, I took care of him, and he has no claim on our children. And if you let me, I will be their father… Both in their life, and if you want their blood…” Marvolo looked for the first time nervous, Harry had never seen him like this before.

     “Of course I want you to be their father, you’ve done more for me than anyone else has, you took me in, while I was pregnant and you’re keeping me safe from Dumbasadoor when he would kill our babies because I’m their mother…” Harry rubbed over his bump and leaned into Marvolo. “I want you to blood adopt them when they're born… If you want…” Harry said softly, Marvolo’s hand joined his on the bump and he kissed Harry’s neck.

     “Of course love, I would want nothing else, they will be both of ours, in blood, and magic, who knows they might get the Slytherin ability of Parseltongue as we would both be the parents…” Marvolo mused.

     “That would be interesting, having a family of snake speakers…” Harry laughed when Marvolo bit his ear before pulling him along, motioning for Rasbatan and Barty to ask for one of the chairs and the purple and black pillow. The duo continued onto baby clothes, and both of them cooed at how adorable they were, there was a section for twins as well both boys, and girls so they could get some matching outfits for the two, which Marvolo did, as he was putting a lot of clothes of various sizes into the cart, until Harry ushered him over to look at the onesies, there were a few very cute ones, such as a dragon, lion, and a wolf, they grabbed a few of each and put them into the cart, after they both decided they had enough clothes for the first few months. *cough cough… years cough cough* They moved onto buggies and they chose a simple cream one with green and silver accents and they got enough baby bottles to last for at least a week, an expressor so Harry didn’t have to always wake up and do the night feeds, and a few other essentials, after they decided they were all set they took their cart to the front to check out, Marvolo didn’t let Harry look at the bill and shrunk all of their purchases.

      “Okay, that took longer than I thought it would.” Barty said as they walked passed a few stands selling their goods, Rasbatan was at one buying something for Luna.

     “It did take longer than I believed it would, but we did buy a lot of things… How does a quick lunch sound before we head back to the manor?” Marvolo asked once Rasbatan joined the group again.

     “Sounds good to me, i’m starved… But i’m eating for three…” Harry trailed off with a grin. Marvolo chuckled, grabbing Harry’s hand he lead the group to a smaller restaurant that looked inviting.

     “I’ve come here a few times, the food is good, and they cater to everyone’s  taste” He said quietly. The group sat down and was served by a younger woman with blue hair… Marvolo said that she was a water nymph, and that a lot of creatures worked around this area because they were much more tolerant of creatures, unlike the UK.

     “I wished that Remy was here though… He said he needed to leave after Siri died, I haven’t heard anything from him since the beginning of the summer…” Harry looked so upset that Barty decided to do something.

     “We’ll find him Harry!”

     “No one can dissiper for too long.”

     “We’ll bring him straight to the manor!”

     “So you can talk to him!”

     Barty and Rasbatan said back and forth, reminiscent of the Weasley twins. 

     Harry had tears in his eyes, but he smiled softly at the two. “Thank you both, but I don’t know if Remy was a part of Dumbledore’s plot or not… What if he doesn’t really care for me…”

     “Then we’ll find out, I know Fenrir wants to talk to his wayward cub as well. Barty, Ras find Remus Lupin and bring him to my manor as quickly and discreetly as possible, without the Order finding out.” Marvolo ordered the two before leaving with Harry back to Slytherin Manor. It was just after lunch so Marvolo and Harry set up the nursery to how they wanted it, the wall was a light green, with silver trimming, so it was neutral for both of their children they unshrunk the cribs and put them next to one another on one wall, while the changing table was across with the rubbish bin, Harry’s chair was next to the changing table in a corner and aimed to the cribs, next to that was his expressor and some bottles, they wouldn’t need to use it for a while but it was a good thing to have. Harry smiled as he looked around the room, quite happy with it, it was almost dinner and the two made their way to the dining room, as the teenagers were off to school, and the twins had the shop it was only them for the night, but that made the feel of it all the more romantic, especially after Marvolo asking to blood adopt the babies after their born. Marvolo had the elves serve a rosemary chicken with alfredo pasta, and a side of veggies, Harry also requested cherry syrup, which Marvolo didn’t mention, no not once, dinner was quiet the two conversing over small things but loving the quiet manor for once, at the end of dinner Harry got up and sat on Marvolo’s lap kissing the man deeply.

     “Marvolo, take me to bed... “ Harry trailed off as the older man kissed him with a little more force, the Dark Lord picked up his queen and carried him off to bed, for the next few hours the older man worshiped his lover, and soon to be wife until the younger man passed out from either pleasure or exhaustion. The next morning found the duo in the nursery again, Marvolo was sitting on the floor and looking over a few items, while Harry sat in his new chair and cooed over the baby clothes, while rubbing his bump, the looked every bit of proud new parents to their friends and or followers, Narcissa had stopped by to talk to Harry but after looking into the nursery she turned around and walked away, she knew her lord would have felt her, but sometimes it was easier to let the scene unfold.

     It took five days for Barty and Rasbatan to come back to the manor with any news, and it was not good news at all.

     “What do you mean Dumbasadoor has him locked away!” Harry yelled jumping off the sofa. Marvolo pulled him back down and tucked the teen against his side.

     “We found where he’s keeping him, but it only let’s light wizards in, or people completely loyal to himself in, we tried to get passed his wards, but the only way we would be able to get in is if we took them down completely, but then he would know.”

     “Are any of your friends light wizards?” Rasbatan asked Harry, the younger teen shaking his head. 

     “No, Nev, Luna, and the twins are all grey borderline dark, the rest of the Weasleys besides Molly, Ron, Arthur, and Ginny are all grey as well, even though their closer to Dumbledore they wouldn’t be able to get in, they aren’t on his payroll.” Harry sighed. “Couldn’t you i don’t know, place one of his followers under the imperius curse and have them break Remy out?”

     The two wizards stare at the teen in wonder. “That’s actually a good idea, they would still be loyal to Dumbledore, but we would have power over their body…” Barty told the teen.

     “I want Remus here as soon as possible, the moment you arrive we need to have Narcissa here, along with Fenrir as his Alpha.” Marvolo dismisses the two and they leave after saying goodbye to Harry who smiles at them. “I swear, all of my followers you have wrapped around your adorable fingers.” Marvolo laughed as he kissed the younger's cheek.

     “I do, even Severus, dungeon bat of Hogwarts.” Harry said with a grin, getting an even louder laugh from his lover, and hopefully future husband.

“Did you read the prophet this morning?” Marvolo asked the teen summoning the paper to him.

“No, I don’t read that rag, why what did they put in it?” Harry asked looking up from his book.

“Here.” Marvolo passed the paper to his lover and smirked at the shocked face of the teen.

  
  


**Harry James Potter: Smartest student seen at Hogwarts!**

 

_ Hello my dear readers you read that right, as you all know that last year, Mister Potter should have just taken his OWL’s and gone on to start his NEWT years, well I can tell you that he did not only take his OWL’s which are exhausting, but the teen also took his NEWT’s two years early! That’s right readers, Harry Potter, our savior is officially the youngest person to graduate Hogwarts, and pass all of his classes, along with a few not taught at Hogwarts. _

_ Now my readers, you may be wondering why our young savior finished two years early, and is now an adult in the eyes of magic, and government, and I wish I could tell you, no one has seen Mister Potter since the end of school, and we did get a few statements from a few students and friends, or who should have been Mister Potters friends. _

**_“Harry cheated! There’s no way he completed school two years early! He always came whining to me to help him with his homework, which was never correct, I spent hours helping him! He should have been held back honestly.”_ ** _ That was from Miss Granger, a known friend, and best friend of Mister Potter, and I can say I’m shocked. After spending most of fourth year watching the competitors, I can say Mister Potter would always have his work done early, and Miss Granger would grab it from his bag and cross out everything, after looking at the top students it shows Mister Potter first, then there’s a blacked out name, assembly for a student's protection, then Mister Malfoy, Mister Zabini, Miss Boot, Mister Boot, Miss Bones, Miss Greengrass, Miss Parkinson, and finally Miss Patil (Ravenclaw). Miss granger wasn’t even in the top twenty students, this was the top ten, of which Mister potter, and a Mystery person hold the top two spots. _

**_“Harry wanted to finish school early and work on something back in the muggle world with a friend, he told me about it a few times after I saw him reading a few muggle books that are for college students, so maybe that’s where he is.”_ ** _ One Ravenclaw student from Mister Potter’s year told us. _

**_“Harry told me he wanted to travel, and see the world after school, and possibly date a few people, but he did tell me he’s found someone that he’s set his eye on. If he’s reading this I wish him the best of luck.”_ ** _ Neville Longbottom said to me, he was a friend of Harry’s not in the close group of the golden trio, but in the group, but as it appears that Miss Granger, and Mister Ron Weasley’s friendship was fool’s gold it was probably for the better that he had a few other friends. _

_ I hope I can get a word from Mister Potter, on how and what he is doing now that he’s a Hogwarts graduate as the youngest person to do so, but so far any and all letters have been coming back unopened, so I presumably note that he’s behind strong wards. I shall tell you all what I find as soon as I can. (To see Mister Potter’s OWL and NEWT scores please see page 3.) _

_ Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Correspondent.  _

 

     “Well, it look’s like Rita wrote this in our favor, it only praises me, and she even got a few people to talk about what I had said I wanted to do after school.”

     “This will make Dumbledore furious.” Marvolo laughed as he kissed the younger man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I only have one more of my fic's to update, but it's giving me the hardest writers block, my muse ran away screaming! Oh well, tiss life. The next chaper will be fast forwards to Remy coming and staying at the manor for a few days after his break out.


	9. Remus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read the notes at the end, there is a huge spoiler in it!

     And was Dumbledore furious, Severus flooed into Malfoy manor after dinner, and well into the late evening, it was just after an Order meeting and Dumbledore was pissed that Harry wasn’t at school. Severus quickly walked to where he heard voices, He found the small group in the sitting room chatting, Harry, Marvolo, Lucius, Narcissa, and Bella were all there, Bella was showing a photo album to Harry from their school years. 

     “Hello everyone.” Severus bowed slightly to Marvolo before sitting next to Lucius.

     “Did the old fart have a meeting of his flameless chickens?” Harry asked after turning to look at Severus.

     “Oh did he, This one is a great Pensieve, if you all want to see it.” Severus waves a small phile with the silver memory in it.

     “YES!” Bella screamed hopping up and down like an excited puppy. Lucius called a house elf to bring their pensieve and Severus unloaded the memory into it, the entire group dipped their fingers in it and fell into the burrows dining room. Severus was by the window, Molly was next to Albus sitting at the table, next to her was Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, the few Aurors that Dumbledore had on payroll such as Tonks, Shacklebolt, Jones, also Diggle, Dung, Figg, Minerva, the twins were leaning against the opposite wall so they could observe everything in the room.

     “Hello everyone, as you all know it look’s like Mister Potter has graduated Hogwarts early…” The older man tried to stay pleasant and keep the damned twinkle in his eye but was failing.

     “How could that idiot graduate two years early! He relied on me to do all his homework! He could barely do the spells right!” Granger ranted. “And I am Not in the top twenty students how is that even possible!”

     “The death eaters parents probably bribed the examiners Hermione, you’re the smartest witch in the school!” Ron said, kissing her temple. The twins were gagging and almost made Severus smirk.

     “Yes Miss Granger, you are the smartest witch we have at Hogwarts, but the matter at hand is how do we find Harry and bring him back to Hogwarts! We can’t use his being underage, as he is an adult, and he can’t be forced into an apprenticeship.”

     “Could we say we saw Harry cheating, and that he shouldn’t have even passed his OWL’s?” Ron asked the headcoot.

     “No, because it only would work if magic thought he cheated. And magic has declared him an adult, and his Hogwarts Diploma we have no grounds to force him back, I’ve already tried that with Bones.” 

     “We could leak to the papers that Ginny is Pregnant with Harry’s son and that they will be getting married due to their marriage contract.”

     “Yes, that could work, but Ginny would have to be showing, however a few blood glamors should fix that, we don’t want her to ruin her future after all.” Dumbledore told the Weasleys, Ginny was grinning.

     “When was the contract signed?” the twins asked together.

     “At the end of fourth year, Sirius signed it.” Dumbledore told the group.

     “It wouldn’t work.”

     “Harry was declared an adult.”

     “By that time.”

     “He would’ve had to sign.”

     “The contract as well.”

     “And he wouldn’t.”

     “As he likes men.”

     “Harry will marry me! He won’t have a choice! The contract was valid!” Ginny started yelling at them. “AND HE ISN’T A FAG!”

     “Now now, Harry wasn’t declared an adult by the tournament, so he will marry Ginny, and then we can have him stay at Hogwarts with her, he can then do extra training and defeat the Dark Lord.”

     The meeting went on like this for a while until people had to leave for work, or to go and get some sleep. Severus stayed behind after casting a dissolution spell over himself.

     “We need to get that brat back under control, I bound most of his magic, he shouldn’t have been able to pass his OWL’s! We need to get him under more potions.”

     “They didn’t work the last time Headmaster, what else could we do to control him?” Granger asked.

     “There is a color that comes with an absolute contract, it gives the wearer's magic to their dominant partner, which would be Ginny of course.” Dumbledore told the small group which was Ginny, Ron, Granger, Molly, Arthur, Diggle, and Dumbledore.

     “But no one’s seen him since he left for the summer, and his relatives aren’t even at the house anymore, it’s like they moved.” Diggle told the group.

     “We need to look over the muggle world first, I doubt he would travel, he doesn’t know how much money he has at Gringotts.”

     “Ya, we’ve been getting paid for years from his accounts, he hasn’t said a thing, we made sure to make him think he only has his trust vault.” Granger boasts.

     Severus stopped listening as it was mainly just plans for them to find Harry, which of course wouldn’t work. The group came out of the pensieve laughing.

     “Oh, I can’t wait to see what he tries! That contract isn’t valid, if he tries to force me to marry Ginny, it will blow back in his face, I already asked the Goblins about it.” Harry laughed.

     “What would happen Harry?” Bella asked him.

      “Dumbledore would have to marry Ginny as neither of them are married, and if they tried to use the pregnancy to say I’m the father, I can legit say I’m gay and a natural bearer.” It was a common thing in the wizarding world for a male to be a gay, most had to use potions to conceive, however the bearer’s could naturally get pregnant, and couldn’t sire children unless they used another potion to counteract their hormones. 

     “Well, now we just have to wait and see what he does, when do you think he would try and push that article through to the papers?” Cissa asked Severus.

     “Knowing that old coot, he would try and have it pushed through rather quickly. Most likely by the end of the week, so we would need to counteract it somehow.” Marvolo sighed, he wrapped his arm around Harry and held him a little closer, not wanting to think about that bint trying to force Harry away from him.

     “Spread a rumor through knockturn that I’ve found the man of my dreams, and he’s been courting me like nothing else all through europe, he doesn’t care for my fame, or my power, we actually met in a book shop, and that he was a former Slytherin from years ago. However he could’ve been a Ravenclaw. It should spread and evolve, I’ll write to Rita and warn her, maybe I can give her an interview and she can say that she’s met ‘Harry Potter’s mystery man.’ That would make people eat it up.” Harry tells them.

     “And as no one has really tried to get in contact with you, they have no way of knowing where you are right now anyway, and you’re safe until after the birth of the twins.” Lucius reminded them.

     “Knowing Mrs. Weasley she’ll send me a Howler about how I am to marry Ginny, and that It’s my duty for getting her daughter pregnant, when I should have been more careful… That girl spreads her legs for any boy in the dorms, she’s had sex with almost every Gryffindor boy, I wouldn’t be surprised if she started on the third years this year, or the second years. There was a rumor last year that she got pregnant, but I’m not sure if that was true.” Harry told them.

     “It’s actually a simple spell to see if anyone had conceived, or aborted a child, which if she did, and didn’t tell the sire, she would be in a world of trouble, it is illegal to abort a child of an Ancient and Noble house, unless of course it was an act of rape.” Marvolo told the group.

      “Hm… Maybe I should also tell Rita that rumor then, make it so that the pregnancy spell had to be done on Ginny before I would even leave my relationship with my lover.” Harry told them.

     “That would make Dumbledore fall even more, she would have to pay repercussions to the families because they would’ve lost an Heir.” Lucius reminds them.

     “Oh, I can’t wait until I can start having fun again!” Harry sighed and curled even more into Marvolo before yawning. Marvolo smiled down at his love and picked him up, making Harry squeak. “Marvolo!”

     “I think it’s time for us to be getting back home, thank you for hosting us Lucius, Cissa, Goodbye Severus, Bella.” Marvolo nodded to them before leaving with Harry who said his goodbyes.

     “I am so glad that Harry’s on our side now.” Bella sighed as she took another sip of her wine.

     “It is interesting to say the least, and he has our Lord wrapped around his fingers.”  
“I think he has everyone wrapped around his fingers love.” Cissa said kissing Lucius cheek. Lucius smiled slightly as the talk centered around the fall of Dumbledore, and his order of the flaming flamingos.   
Back at Slytherin manor Harry was sitting up in bed waiting for Marvolo, the older man had just put him onto the bed before saying he would be right back, he needed to grab something from his office. When the older man returned he was still wearing the robes he wore to the Malfoys, he neared the bed and kneeled at the side that Harry was closer to, and he pulled out a small ring box.

     “I know we’ve only been together for a short while, and I know we won’t marry any time soon, unless of course you permit it. But since we started this, well for me it was earlier than that, I’ve never been happier to be with someone, your magic sings to me, when you’re not next to me, I just want to pull you closer, I do believe I am in love with you Harry, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband.” Marvolo waited for his lovers answer while Harry freaked out internally.

_      ohmyMerlinohmyMerlinohmyMerlin! _

     “Harry?” Marvolo asked nervously.

     “YES!” Harry screamed before pulling Marvolo up and to him as best as he could, he kissed the man with all the strength he had before Marvolo took over and pinned him to the bed, their clothes disappeared and Marvolo attacked his lover with a renewed vigour. His hands roaming all over his body, making the younger feel like he was on fire. The teen came quickly and Marvolo was right behind him. When they both came down from the high Harry’s head was laying on Marvolos chest, Harry was staring at the ring that his now fiance slipped onto his finger before taking him again. “Why?” Harry asked the simple question.

     “You make me feel, I’ve never had anyone make me feel so much like you have forced me to do, and hopefully that is for the better my love, I do love you, I will love our twins, and any other children we have together, I will try and right every wrong that I’ve done to you, I will never hurt you again as long as I live.” Marvolo murmured running a hand through Harry’s hair making the younger melt into the embrace of his lover.

     “I love you.” Harry sighed contently before he fell asleep curled against Marvolo, both of their hands on the bump where their twins lay.

     The next morning at breakfast Harry got two letters, one was from his sister, the other was from Rita, Luna congratulated him, and said that he would have a lovely wedding, and that Marvolo would be ecstatic with what he planned, the old goat and the moron twins, and the slut were still plotting, but it wouldn’t work to get him back, and that Rita and her, and of course her papa were going to run various articles about Harry Potter’s mystery man that swept him off of his feet.

     “Marvolo, Rita, and the Lovegood’s are going to start printing our story of love.” Harry said with air quotes.

     “Hm… We’ll be one step ahead of the Goat then.” Marvolo said after writing down something with his quill, Harry shook his head and flicked the older man’s nose which made the older man blink at him confused.

     “No work at the table, it can wait until you’ve eaten breakfast my dear.” Harry told him with a frown.

     “You… You flicked me?” Marvolo asked completely stunned.

     “Yes, I could have cursed and or hexed you, but that got your attention, eat, work can wait, don’t make me call aunt Bella, or Cissa, Lucius was happy to let his sister and brother in law stay at theirs, and Ras and Barty are still out, so we have the house to ourselves, but I can simply floo over and say you’re not eating…” Harry trailed off with a smirk when Marvolo huffed and started to eat after setting aside his work.

     Harry smirked into his tea after getting a glare from his fiance, he look down at the ring and smiled softly, he was really surprised that Marvolo proposed so quickly, but his magic was pushing him to Marvolo and he honestly couldn’t see himself with anyone else after being with the man. As he was thinking about that his nose was flicked and he blinked at Marvolo. The older man was smirking at him. 

     “That goes both ways my love. You’re eating for three, so eat.” He said, as he put more food onto Harry’s plate.

     Harry laughed but did as he was told, as did Marvolo, they talked about various things as they ate, soon they were finished and Harry kissed Marvolo on the cheek, stating that he wanted to read a bit and was off to the library. They spent their day doing their respective task, Harry dragging Marvolo out of his office when it was time for lunch after the man didn’t come down, not even after sending their house elf to get him worked, so Harry took a deep breath, and stormed into his office, grabbed the elder man's ear and bodily dragged him to the dining room, Marvolo swearing and whining the entire walk down. Harry ended up crying and apologizing which made Marvolo sorry he had upset his fiance, and he apologized. It was near the end of lunch when Barty, and Ras came charging in with vigor.

     “My Lords!”

     “We got Remus Lupin out!”

     “We got him to the Malfoys so Cissa could heal him.”

     “It wasn’t as bad as we feared my Lords.”

     “Stop!” Harry said holding up a hand. “Okay now Ras, explain how you got my papa out.”

     “We figured out after watching the place for a few days who could go in or not, so we cast the imperius curse on Podmore, he brought Remus out, but that set off a few wards because Dumbledore had it so that Remus couldn’t leave without him, so we grabbed him off of Podmore and apparated three times before bringing him to the Malfoys, he wasn’t to badly injured, a few fractured ribs, a concussion, and some silver, as well as wolfsbane was in his system.” 

     “Harry, do you want to go see him?” Marvolo asked his lover when Harry just nodded at what his elite were telling him.

     “Yes, but… I don’t know if he’ll want to stay with me… I rarely see him… And now that Siri is dead…” Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair, both Ras and Barty saw the ring but didn’t comment on it right now.

     “You have to let Remus decide if he want’s to stay by your side or not my dear, and so you’ll need to talk to him, let’s go just one visit…” Marvolo said kneeling in front of Harry and grabbing his hands.

     “Fine… Fine, let’s go. Should we floo Fenrir?”

     “Not yet, Remus might not be comfortable with that just yet, but he will need his Alpha sooner or later.”

     The small group flooed over to Malfoy Manor and were brought to one of the spare bedrooms which Remus and Narcissa were sitting in, well Remus was laying under the covers on the bed, and was chatting to Narcissa and she was laughing, Harry knocked softly at the door and Remus snapped his head up and whined slightly. “Cub…” Harry rushed as quickly as he could over to the bed and was pulled into a crushing hug by Remus. “I’m never going to leave you cub! Oh… If your lover didn’t already kill that bastard I would’ve ripped out his throat.”

     “So Cissy told you…”

     “Yes, but I asked, all Dumbledore would gloat that Vernon would beat you until you were perfectly submissive, and then they would have you married off to Ginny until they could kill you. I am sorry I couldn’t be there for you sooner, my beautiful cub…” Remus and Harry were crying, but the others let them bond, Narcissa summoned some tea for them all and Marvolo, along with Barty, and Ras sat down. Harry ended up crawling into bed with Remus, and Marvolo made him his tea, just how he liked it.

     “Since Cissa told me what you’ve all been plotting, I will say that Harry does have some loyal followers in the Order, Andromeda, Ted, and Nym Tonks hate Dumbledore right now, Nym overheard Dumbledore talking about marrying him off, and taking his money, it was a good thing she kept her mouth shut and only told her parents, and Andy told me knowing that I wanted to have Harry live with me and Siri…” He broke off. Harry hugged him closer. “Bill and Charlie Weasley as well, they don’t like that Dumbledore is trying to keep control of Harry and say that if Harry wants to fight it’s up to him to decide, after that they’ve only been allowed into a few meetings, but since they’ve been so busy with their jobs it’s not surprising.”

     “We already know that Bill, Charlie, the twins, and Percy, along with Neville, and Luna are on our side, Luna and the twins were coming over regularly during the summer.” Harry told him. 

     “I would get in contact with the Tonks family then, they were really upset about Dumbledore before I got kidnapped by the old fart.” Remus mumbles.

     The group laughs and starts planning more of Dumbledicks downfall, while in other parts of Scotland and England are plotting their newest articles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes I know, Harry has only been courted by Marvolo for a few month(s) but I felt that it was a good point for Marvolo to ask Harry to marry him. If you don't like it oh well. Next chapter will have Rita's next article, and Ginny and the other idiots try to pull something.


End file.
